Stargazer
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: Childhood friends AU I guess.
1. Chapter 1

_"Whoa! That's so cool!" A six years old Atsuko Kagari cheered in pure amazement at what the other kid in front of her was doing._

 _"I guess, it's not really a big deal." said the other six years old called Diana Cavendish as she looks down in embarrassment with her wand clutched on her right hand._

 _"It is a big deal! I mean, it's not like Shiny Chariot but it's really,really,really,really cool! You could cast magic Diana!" Akko shouted at her friend with a big grin plastered on her face. The blue eyed girl nodded shyly then smiled back to the other girl._

 _"You really think so?" Akko nodded furiously, her body bouncing up in excitement. "Yeahh! Really cool! I still haven't learned how to cast myself, but I'll get there! I'll be like Shiny Chariot!"_

 _"I'm sure you will Acchan. Me too! I'll be Shiny Chariot and then we could perform together!" Diana smiled happily. The burgundy haired haired girl hugged her friend. "Will you really stay with me forever? Diacchan?" The British blonde tilted her head. "Of course, forever. We'll stay forever. Together." Akko broke the hug with a big smile etched on her face._

 _"Yay! Why don't we make rings for each other?" Diana said, which the other girl nodded. "You're right! We should have a reminder." Akko grabbed the other kid's hand and led her to an area where there were patches of flowers on the ground._

 _"We could make flower rings!" The crimson eyed kid said excitedly, proceeding to crouch down and gather handful of flowers. Diana followed suit and started making her own ring._

 _Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari met in a show. The both of them being a fan of the amazing Shiny Chariot, a witch who had become an inspiration of people by showing them how magic is a wonderful thing. The two children bumped each other, when Diana got separated with her mother because she saw a limited edition Chariot card. It was a bumpy encounter, pun intended, that lead to great friendship._

 _"I'm done!" Akko shouted, with a small flower ring in her hands. "Me too." Diana said showing the ring to the other girl. "Right, now what we're going to do is make a little speech when we give the speech to each other."_

 _"Is it really necessary, Acchan?"_

 _"Yeah! It'll be super necessary. I'll go first!" Akko cleared her throat and looked straight through Diana's icy blue eyes. "I, Atsuko Kagari, will be together with Diacchan forever, so we could always play, eat sweets and be witches! Then we will become like Shiny Chariot, both of us side by side!" The crimson eyed girl slide the flower ring to the six year old Cavendish's ring finger._

 _"Your turn." Diana thought for a moment, then cleared her throat adorably, trying to imitate her mother. "I, Diana Cavendish, will be together with Acchan until we're old. Then we will perform together and be like Shiny Chariot. I'll never break this promise." She smiled then slides the flower ring on Akko's ring finger._

 _The duo looked at their hands then giggled at each other._

 _..._

Diana Cavendish breath in through the air of Blytonburry, as she walks to her destination. With a broom on hand and suit case consisting of her things for her to use in her stay with Luna Nova. She would be returning to her school after summer vacation, which only consist of her reading and learning new things.

She stopped in front of a building and readies her broom. Securing her suit case behind her and chanted a spell to make her fly.

Air passed through her face as she travels the leyline that lead through the school. Her feature gave being nonchalant and aloof as her standard Luna Nova uniform flaps through the air. It has been six years since her mother's passing, and six years when her Aunt Daryl took over the Cavendish estate. She won't lie that the manor was certainly at stake with how her aunt handles everything. Diana didn't approve of her selling of the heirlooms and things her aunt would sell at a certain amount.

But she couldn't do anything. Yes she was the next heir to the estate, but she still too young to handle the manor thus leaving it to the clutches of her mother's sister.

Bernadette Cavendish was Diana's dear mother and was nothing like her Aunt Daryl. No, Bernadette was someone who she loves so much. She was her mother, her everything. Bernadette taught her everything, gave her everything and raised her to be a person with a caring heart.

But she lost everything.

With a rare disease, Bernadette Cavendish became history when Diana was at the young age of ten. And that was the start of where Diana became dedicated on becoming an exceptional witch like how her mother used to be. She didn't really get to meet her father, but she knows that the man, her father, left her mother, making Diana feel a twinge of anger at whoever her father was.

Diana looked down to where her hands where holding her broom and focused of her ring finger. How nostalgic. She brought her right hand closer to her face and sighed.

Atsuko Kagari. Her childhood friend. She wonders where she was, the last time they saw each other was when they were seven but Diana had to leave because of an emergency. She frowns, Akko was her dear friend. She didn't care about the fact that she came from a well known family like the other kids did at their age. She was never fake, and she shared the same passion with Shiny Chariot. Diana liked Akko.

But she doubt the two of them would cross paths ever again. She was sure Akko had other friends, she probably was into sports, she probably still like sweets, she's probably still cheerful, she probably-

Diana brought down her hand and gazed ahead, seeing the exit of the leyline before a blinding light made her squint then she saw the school at a distance. Her hand tightening their grip on the handle of her broom.

"I probably won't see her again."

...

The entrance ceremony ended with a loud crash, and a cheerful 'We made it!' among the crowd. Diana narrowed her eyes and shook her head, certainly she didn't expect her entrance ceremony to end this way, but it couldn't be helped. Hearing the professors dismiss them to give them time to settle their belongings to their designated dorms.

She noticed that her roommates, Hannah England and Barbara Parker, had already arrived the room and giving her a welcome back greeting to which she greeted back. Her roommates and her discussed about their vacations and what they did during the break, Hannah and Barbara giving her souvenirs which got them a reply of a small thanks.

The next day they went to their respective class to start the usual lectures, Diana remembered that they'll be having new students joining them. Answering question from the professors and reciting in class was Diana's usual thing. It was no surprise that she had became Luna Nova's pride student, of course that meant gaining her a reputation.

Finishing an answer to one of Professor Badcock's question, the professor nodded to herself and smiled at the young witch.

"Well done Diana, you certainly have what it takes to be a very good witch."

"Thank you, Professor." Diana replies. She took a sit with grace, received praise from her roommates. It was the usual Diana Cavendish life, she heard students chatter at the first row and looked to that direction where she saw a pale skinned girl dropping a droplet of potion on the other girl with burgundy hair making the ponytail behind her turn into a leaf.

Diana sighed.

' _Those students, seriously.'_ She noticed that the burgundy haired girl was looking at her at the corner of her eyes and she felt her breath hitched as dangerously familiar crimson eyes fell upon her. Diana felt her heart accelerate, her surroundings turning into a halt. Then she watched as the burgundy haired girl turned her attention to the girl with big round bifocals resting on the bridge of her nose.

She couldn't believe it.

' _Acchan...?'_

* * *

 **Ehh, I don't know myself. This'll probably be a three shot? Or I could continue this into a long story.**


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't believe it. It can't be...can it?

Diana Cavendish furrowed her eyebrows, her hands sweating as they trembled slightly. She could feel her heart rate picking up pace as it thuds against her ribs to the point that it almost hurts.

' _S-Surely it's not her. I mean it must be a coincidence that the girl has crimson eyes...right?'_ The young prodigy chewed her lower lip, an act of uneasiness and doubt. She sneak a glance on the front row and saw her possible childhood friend sleeping in class, she shifted uncomfortably.

' _Shouldn't I be glad that she could be my childhood friend and she's here? Why am I feeling nervous?'_ Diana thought as she shook her head trying to focus on the lecture, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw Barbara giving her a look of concern. She whispered.

"Are you alright Diana? You look stressed?" Diana shook her head and gave her a nod of appreciation. "Thank you for your concern, but I feel fine. It's nothing." The raven haired girl gave her look once more before she nods, returning her attention in front of the professor. Diana sighs and took a deep breath and release to calm her nerves, which seems to work as she felt her heart return to it's normal pace.

She took one last glance at the sleeping burgundy haired girl in the front row, who was rudely woken up the professor and was now scolding her while she scratched the back of her head. The sight gave the blue eyed witch a sense of relief. Relieved to find that the her childhood friend (?) has not changed the slightest, as everything around her seemingly did.

.

After classes, Diana walked in a pace which was faster than usual, her eyes darting at every student she pass by in hopes of finding a certain burgundy haired girl. Hannah and Barbara behind her, their face visible of confusion as they wonder why their friend was acting out of the ordinary.

"Diana, are you sure you're alright?" Hannah asked, stopping as they saw the prodigy flinch. Almost as if they broke her into whatever world she was into. Diana peered through her shoulder.

"I'm fine girls, no need...to..." She trailed of her blue eyes now fixed on her childhood friend in the cafeteria eating with her...friends.

' _Of course you weren't her only friend. Surely she has made a lot, seeing as you left her for years. Remember that she was a social butterfly.'_ She thought and blinked. Diana regained her composure and walked towards the crimson eyed girl. Hannah and Barbara looked at each other, they back to their friend who was acting odd.

"You think something happened?" The auburn haired girl asked her the girl beside her. "I don't know, but Diana's acting strange so it must be something." The teal eyed girl said, as she looked at her British blonde with concern. They both catch up to their friend and trailed behind her.

Diana walked towards the red team, according to the sash color that they were wearing, and felt her palm sweat once again. Her heart beating loudly in her chest as the wave of nervousness hits her once again. She walked slowly, counting her footsteps as she neared her possible childhood friend. Who she made promise to then broke it... She surely hates her now, would she?

A few feet away from the three chattering students, she studied Akko's(?) face and noticed that she still has that bubbly and cheerful aura around her, her hair was longer that before and was tied into a small ponytail that bounces behind her cutely, her build was petite, her face a little bit chubby. But what Diana noticed the most was the scar that started to the lower part of her cheek going down to her jaw. It was a small scar, but a scar nonetheless. Just the sight worried the young witch prodigy.

' _What could she had done to have a scar?"_ She thought and notice that she was actually a few steps to the table. Redirecting her direction to look like she was just passing by, walking behind the burgundy haired girl slowly.

"I can't believe we have to learn all that boring stuff. It's hard to believe that Shiny Chariot attended this school." Diana's ears couldn't believe what she had just heard. Akko...Akko still has the same dream she did when she was a child. She couldn't believe it.

The blue eyed witch stopped in her tracks just behind Atsuko, her heart swell to hear that her childhood friend still wanted to become like Shiny Chariot. Even if the said performer vanished without a trace one day.

"Acchan..." Diana whispered, which the burgundy haired girl seemed to hear. "Hm?" Akko looked behind her and saw the prodigy then followed by her team mates. The prodigy felt giddy as Akko's familiar crimson eyes were focused on her-

"Can I help you?" Akko asked with her mouth full. Diana looked at her quite shocked at what she just heard. ' _Does she not recognize me?'_ She opened her mouth to say something, but closed them immediately.

 _Of course..._

The prodigy composed herself, then gave the burgundy haired girl in front of her the usual look. Cold and calculating.

"Shiny Chariot is not highly spoken to, especially in this school." She stated, her fist clenched tightly, digging her nails in her palm. "You're the newcomer right? I am Diana Cavendish."

"You don't know Diana?" Hannah asked, her face giving a look of confusion. "She's extremely famous in the magic world you know."

"They say she'll be the best witch in the history of Luna Nova." Barbara followed.

Akko swallowed the food in her mouth. "Oh right, Diana, you were outstanding in class. My name is Atsuko Kagari but you can call me Akko. "

' _I know.'_ She frowned, more to herself. Diana could feel the lump in her throat as she tried to fight the tears that was now threatening to fall from her eyes. And she succeed.

"Alright, I'll call you Akko. But you must know that Shiny Chariot is not highly spoken of here." The crimson eyed girl glared at her. "That's not true!" Akko stood up defensively.

"Everybody around the world loved Shiny Chariot's magic!"

"True, she was once popular, but it was just a show. It has been ten years since she quits and disappeared." Diana hates it. "Nobody cares what she's doing and where she is now." The blue eyed witch turned away from her childhood, biting the inside of her cheek. She felt sick. The words that came from her mouth were poison. It maybe true that had lost faith in the so called legendary witch ever since she disappeared, but she would never say those words that she had just told Akko.

"Shiny Chariot gave me a dream." Atsuko retorted, her voice full of fire, the prodigy looked back to see her childhood friend still glaring at her. "It's true. And I found Shiny rod."

"Is that so. Well, be that as it may. It doesn't change the fact that Shiny Chariot ridiculed magic with her so called performance." With that she turned around once more and walked away from Akko, who was now grumbling in annoyance.

They weren't suppose to reunite like this. She didn't mean to say those words. Akko should've still remembered her, but the look of meeting someone new in the burgundy haired girl's eyes tell Diana other wise. She could feel tears building up from her eyes, and felt her jaw clenched as she prevents any of her tears fall.

 _She forgot about me._

...

Jennifer Memorial tree, found in the botanical garden. One of Diana's usual spots, aside from the library, where she could think and take a breather, the serene place had always been what makes her keep coming back.

The blue eyed witch and company were walking towards the botanical garden, enduring the whole walk as the center of topic that her two roommates were chattering about was her childhood friend, and they weren't really nice. It took up a lot of Diana's will power to stop herself from snapping at her companions and telling them to shut up.

She sighed, this day hasn't even been half way through and she's already overwhelmingly tired.

As they reached the botanical garden, they saw Principal Holbrooke along with Professor Finnelan and Professor Ursula discussing among themselves. She shifted her gaze towards the tree and saw how it was withering.

"The tree, it looks ill." Diana said, Principal Holbrooke looking back at the students now aware of their presence. "Ah, Diana. This tree is rather old. It seems like it had reached it's final leap." The blue eyed witch nodded and stayed there with her roommates as the professors excused themselves.

She had to do something, she couldn't let this tree die.

"Hannah, Barbara care to help me with something?" Diana asked, which was immediately agreed to by her roommates.

"Of course Diana!"

"Tell us what we need to do."

The British witch instructed her team mates to surround the tree with magical rocks that would help for her to cast the spell in mind, a spell her mother taught her.

"I'm done in this side." Barbara said, peering over the other side of the tree to check if Hannah was done. It didn't take long for them to finish surrounding the tree, and with that Diana nodded with satisfaction.

"I'll be casting a rejuvenating spell. This has been passed down in our family for generations." She stated, standing in front of the memorial tree with her wand in her hand. Diana brought up her wand, her posture like that of a conductor. With a single breath she chanted.

" _Louperial Ral!'_

Hannah and Barbara stood in awe as they watched their friend made a circling motion with her hands and watched as bright green light shoots out from her wand and hits every stone surrounding the tree.

Slowly, Jennifer Memorial tree regained it health back. It's withering leaves made a full bloom, the color of the tree's body slowly returned back to it's original rich brown color.

"It worked, as expected of Diana!"

"We need to tell the professor!"

Diana's team mates ran outside to fetch their teachers, leaving her to her own. Blue eyes stared at the tree and closed her eyes for a moment to relax. But it was short lived.

As soon as the prodigy opened her eyes, the tree's health seemed to have declined rapidly. It's brown color it had a while ago became deathly pale, the leaves falling as if it were autumn, but what she surprised her was the roots shooting out of the tree. Diana stepped back when the roots revealed themselves, her eyes unsure of what was happening, but noticed a porcupine shape like object attached to it's root.

...

"That's nine wins in a row!" Akko shouted happily, bringing her hands up in a victory motion.

"How can you know anything if there's nothing written on this cards?" Sucy said in her uninterested voice, tossing the card on the ground. Lotte picks up one and saw a picture of a unicorn.

"You seem awfully fond of these cards Akko." The Finnish girl said as she looks through her glass at Akko, who was now fixing her cards. "Yeah, well remember that I told you that I'm a fan of Shiny Chariot right?" Lotte nodded whilst Sucy just looked at her with a bored expression. "Well ever since I've watched her show when she was still starting, I've started collecting these cards." Akko chuckled at the memory, then placed the last card on a familiar pattern.

"Come on, let's play once more!" On cue, large roots sprout out from where they were sitting, surprising the three of them.

"What is happening?!"

"Akko, look!" Lotte shouted and points towards a certain direction. "It's coming from the botanical garden!"

...

Diana seriously can't take any breaks. One, she just found out that somehow her childhood friend can't recognize her and now she has to deal with this?

Blue eyes scanned the roots with confusion, her wand clutched tightly on her right hand trembling slightly as roots continued to sprout out from underneath the tree. The odd porcupine like object were all over the roots, it seems rather odd for it to be attached on it's roots. Was this her fault?

Suddenly rapid footsteps caught her attention, she looked behind her and saw that familiar crimson eyes and her burgundy hair with her...friends. ' _Acchan...'_ Rush of emotion surged through Diana once again. She shook her head.

' _No time,_ Cavendish.'

"Diana!" Akko shouted, a little bit surprised at the situation. "Akko, stand aside!" Just as she shouted back, roots sprouted from where Akko and her friends were standing, blocking their way to Diana.

Sucy slithered closer from the roots, examining the porcupine like object and placed a hand on her chin. "What is happening?!" Akko shouted. "It looks like pupae."

"Pupae?" Akko and Lotte said in unison. The paled skinned girl nodded. "And it looks like it's not a normal one." The prodigy witch's eyes widened, her grip tightening against her wand. "Instead of giving nutrients to the tree it gave it these vermins instead?" Her eyes narrowed. "I need to get rid of them." Pointing her wand to her target she chanted.

" _Murowa! Murowa! Murowa!"_ Multiple bright green light shot out from her wand, eradicating the number of pupae successfully. She changed her wand's direction.

"Murow-"

"WAIT DIANA!" Akko shouted, shielding the pupae behind her back, surprising her team mates nad the prodigy. "What are you doing Akko, stand aside!"

"No, I know what they are!" They stared at each other intensely, Diana saw a pupae at the corner of her eyes then instantly switch directions. " _Murowa!"_ The crimson eyed girl, with her quick reflexes, managed to shield the pupae resulting with her taking the hit, her cards scattering around her.

Diana's eyes widened, her heart made a temporary stop. Dropping her wand, she rushed towards her childhood friend in fear.

"ACCHAN!"

"Akko!"

She and Lotte screamed at the same time, the Finish girl also rushing towards the burgundy haired girl with Sucy trailing behind her. The blue eyed girl felt dread as she looked at Akko, who was suffering from the hit. Her skin became deathly pale, cold sweat trickled down her forehead, and the ragged breath that was coming from her mouth.

"A-Acc- Akko." Diana, felt tears in her eyes, blaming herself from hurting friend. Atsuko was the only thing left that Diana wished to reunite with and know she was this close to killing her?

"She took full burnt of that spell." Sucy said in a surprisingly worried tone. "This doesn't look good. The blue eyed witch felt her heart drop, she couldn't bear to think that someone who was dear to her got hurt and it was her fault.

"It's...papiliodya..." The crimson eyed girl uttered, Lotte grabbed a certain card. "Is this it?" She said handing the card to Akko. She nods. "They hatch every one hundred twenty years, it gives hope everyone who sees it."

Diana watch in awe and worry as her childhood friend wields Shiny rod. Chanting the spell on her lips as a stream of powerful light erupted through the staff. The young Cavendish's eyes then caught sight of the pupae hatching, and was immediately entranced with how it glowed gorgeously. They fluttered out of the botanical garden, the Jennifer tree returning back to it's full bloom.

Akko smiled widely as she watched them fly, she couldn't believe she would ever encounter them. Her eyes shifted towards her team mates and saw them watching the display with a smile, then looked to her right to see Diana doing the same thing. Her gaze lingered towards the prodigy, observing her blue eyes and blonde hair.

Akko furrowed her eyebrows, the feeling of nostalgic hitting her as she stared at the British witch.

' _She looks familiar.'_

...

After the tree incident, they were excused by the professor, with Diana being praised for saving the tree. Of course they always did that, and it was infuriating. The prodigy advised the three of them to visit the infirmary on their way back, worried that Akko was still suffering in pain.

When night came, all Diana have in mind was to check if the crimson eyed girl was okay. Seeing as she has the night patrol, it would be a great opportunity to visit stop by.

Putting on a cloak to her to prevent her from freezing from the cold night. She closed the door behind her once she was ready, her roommates were out like a light, seeing as was past their curfew. Thanking her reputation in allowing her from extending through nightly patrols.

Her footsteps echoed along the hallways, stopping to ask one of the roaming staff where Akko's room was, her heart thudding against her chest, feeling the familiar feeling of nervousness that seemed to once again coarse through her body. Every step made it increasingly difficult for her to not back out and just wait for tomorrow to say what she has to say. But she can't,not when she was too worried.

Stopping in front of the wooden door, she brought her hands up in a knocking manner and hesitated. Surely, she would be disturbing the red team from their slumber, she didn't want wake her childhood friend up just to let her check up on her. She took a deep breath and released, relaxing her tensed muscles.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

Diana waited for a moment and heard nothing from the other side, until she heard the creaking of the wood and the soft footsteps that was walking towards the door.

The wooden door opened slightly, revealing those familiar crimson eyes and burgundy hair. The sight surprised the prodigy, as she suddenly felt warm.

"Diana?" Akko started. "What are you doing here?" The blue eyed witch snapped out of her own world, then composed herself.

"Akko, pardon me for disturbing, but could I talk to you for a moment?" Crimson eyes looked at blue with confusion, before she opened her door slightly more open, gesturing for her to come inside.

As Diana stepped inside, she saw the shiny rod leaning beside the desk, the Shiny Chariot poster which made her smile and noted that both Atsuko's team mates were fast asleep and, she sighed in relief. Relieved that they somehow had a little bit of privacy.

"What do you want to talk about?" The burgundy haired girl started.

"I'm here to ask if you're okay? Taking that spell head on was certainly dangerous after all." Akko looked at the prodigy with a surprised look, then shook her head. "Oh, uhh, I'm alright, just a little bit sore." A twinge of guilt crossed Diana. "I see." She said in a solemn voice.

The blue eyed girl walked towards her childhood friend and, without holding anything back, she trapped her in a hug. The nostalgic scent that Akko had invaded her nose, then for the third time of the day, felt tears stream down her face.

"D-Diana?" Akko asked, unsure of what was happening and shock evident on her face.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Diana muttered, tightening her grip on her childhood friend's shirt. The crimson eyed girl stood there, confused then a familiar she smelled a familiar scent, but couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"I'm...sorry, I didn't mean to...hurt you." The prodigy chocked, her tears soaking Akko's shirt. "H-Hey, it's alright. I mean, I'm okay so there's that." Diana continued hugging the crimson eyed girl, flinching when the other witch returned the hug.

"Don't cry, Diana." Her childhood friend said in a soothing voice, rubbing her back in hopes to calming the girl down. The two stood there engaged in a hug that Diana had been waiting for years.

* * *

 **Eh, I'll make this into a multi-chapter story because I still have no idea how to continue illusion, and because childhood friend AU Diakko is as rare as a Wyvern gem.**


	3. Chapter 3

"She hugged you?" Lotte asked in confusion, which Akko only nodded. "Diana did?"

"Yeah, she came in the room and told me that she was checking if I was okay. Then, she hugged me." Akko finished. Weird. It felt really familiar somehow, it left quite a warm impression on her as she hugged the prodigy last night. She couldn't even begin to fathom that a girl like Diana would do something like that, it's really unbelievable.

But then again, she doesn't really know the girl...does she? She couldn't understand it herself, but there was something about the young Cavendish that had been bugging her ever since they encountered each other at the cafeteria.

"Maybe it's because she pities you because you believe in Shiny Chariot." Sucy stated, in her usual uninterested voice muffled by the mask she's wearing as she brews a potion. "Sucy!" Lotte scolded, then returned her attention towards Akko. "Don't listen to her Akko, she's just being silly." Sucy shrugged, the Finish girl paused for a moment. "Come to think of it I did heard her shout your name, I mean I think she did." The crimson eyed girl looked at Lotte.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you got hit by the offensive spell?" She nods. "We both called out your name, but instead of 'Akko' she called you 'Acchan.'" Akko looked at her friend in mild surprise and confusion.

 _'Acchan? I haven't heard that nickname in years. But how does Diana know that name? A coincidence?'_ She thought, her eye brows furrowing. It was a sight that made her two team mates worried, not being used to seeing her like this.

"Do you, somehow, know her Akko?" The burgundy haired girl didn't answer, before she shook her head. "I don't know. But when she hugged me last night, it felt familiar you know. Scarily familiar. Like I've forgotten something I shouldn't have."

"Ughh, you sound like a love sick puppy." Sucy said while taking off her gas mask. "W-What? No I don't! We're both girls Sucy!" The pale skinned girl shrugged, then stared at her two team mates. "Seriously what are you thin-"

"Shouldn't we be on our way to class?"

"CRAP!"

...

Diana scribbled through her notes as Professor Finnelan lectured them about magic linguistics. Her voice booming inside the room, that demands for respect, the old witch's stern face made her students take her class seriously. She held respect for her Professor, despite being exhausted on her constant praise.

"As you should all know, magic-"

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!"

A boisterous student shouted, cutting of the lecture of the quick tempered professor. "Miss Kagari! I would not be having you disrespect me by coming in late and cutting me off of my discussion." Professor Finnelan scolded the red team. "We're sorry." Akko whimpered. The old witch sighed and motioned for the three to take their seats, but not without punishment of course.

Diana watched the whole ordeal, smiling slightly at the sight of her childhood friend. She returned her gaze towards the professor who started lecturing once more. But in this instance, the prodigy found it hard to focus as her mind kept reminiscing what had happened yesterday.

She still felt guilty for accidentally hurting Akko, of course she does and she always will. Her quill stopped moving and stared at the words on her notebook, then sighed to herself.

Her mind drifted back to when they hugged. The feeling of warmth spreading through her as she held her childhood friend securely and cried her eyes out, it was quite embarrassing on her part now that she had realized what she had done. Oh no, hopefully Akko doesn't think she was weird. Coming into their room and hugging her? Surely, that must've surprised her.

Diana tried listening to her professor and somehow regained her focus, her hands starts moving once more, jutting down every important terms that comes out of the professor's mouth.

' _Too bad she doesn't remember you.'_ She flinched at the unwelcome thought, her hands halt in the task. She... had already accepted that Akko doesn't recognize her...She already did when they had that short conversation yesterday.

Diana furrowed her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip.

' _Why does it hurt?'_

...

The blue eyed witch was, once again, occupied in the library. Beside her were her quill and an ink, three thick books, which one was open in front of her. This wasn't a surprise of course, the sight was a common thing for the heiress to bury her head in books, studying diligently like a perfect student.

Perfect focus could be seen on Diana's face as her eyes expertly glides through texts and her quill to smoothly run on the paper with her perfect penmanship.

The thought a while back had brought uneasiness through her, she didn't need a reminder about _that._ She _already_ knows. Her grip tighten around the quill unconsciously, resulting in tearing the paper. She stopped, surprised at what she's done. Diana furrowed her eyebrows. Was she holding it too tight?

' _Brilliant.'_ The prodigy sighed, removing the ruined paper and replacing it with a new one. She placed the quill back to it's place, and placed a hand on her chin.

Great, she's agitated. And it was because that random thought suddenly appeared. Diana closed her eyes and leaned back to her chair to relax for a brief moment.

"Why, Acchan?" She whispered unconsciously, her voice cracking slightly. She thought that her childhood friend was all she has, she actually thought that one day they'll fulfill their promises. She was actually all she had left.

"Diana?" The prodigy jolted slightly, startled at the sound. She looked around and her blue eyes widened slightly. "Acchan..." She whispered, loud enough for Akko to not catch any of it.

"I, uh, are-are you okay?" The crimson eyed girl asked, her eyes full of worry. This confused Diana. "Why do you ask?"

"O-oh, uh, you're kinda crying." Diana reached out to her own cheeks and they were in fact wet. She laughed at herself, she's been crying a lot lately. **Pathetic**. She's unbecoming of a Cavendish.

"Here." She heard Akko, and saw her handing a white hanker chief. With hesitant hands, the blue eyed witch took the cloth. "Thank you."

Her childhood friend gave her a grin. "Don't mention it!"

"SHH!" The librarian warned, she glared at Akko before strode off. The duo looked at each other and giggled.

"What brings you here, Akko?" Diana asks, the other girl, now sitting in front of her, sighed. "Professor Finnelan gave me a ten pages essay to be passed early in the morning tomorrow." Akko groaned, remembering her professor's strict face as she scolded her and her company about being late in class.

"You mean the assignment she gave us." A nod. "Shouldn't you be starting your now?" Diana asked as she looks at the burgundy haired girl.

"That's uh," The prodigy waited for Akko to finish her sentence. " I was hoping if you could help me?"

"You want me to help you?" She repeated slowly. "If, uh, if it isn't a bother?" Atsuko said shyly. Fidgeting silently, the sight hit Diana with nostalgia as she remembers the time when Akko asked if she could teach her magic even if just a little. She smiled.

 _'I guess, some things never change.'_

"Of course. I would be glad to help."

"A-Are you sure? I mean, I don't really want to bother you or anything."

"It's fine." Diana reassured gently with a warm smile, which gave Akko a strange feeling. Just like yesterday.

"Shall we begin?"

...

It had been approximately three hours since they had started. They were near finish, when Akko decided for them to have a small break for a while. Diana of course argued, but let it slide seeing the tired look of her childhood friend.

Now, here they were, with Akko propped onto the desk, her head down, and the her patterned breathing. The blue eyed witch sighed. Why did she forget that Akko was one to always fall asleep when it comes to studying.

Settling down her quill, she peeked at the other girl and smiled slightly. What a nostalgic sight indeed. Diana gently moved the book in front if her on the side, as to not wake the sleeping girl.

' _This is okay right?'_ The blue eyed witch leaned forward, her arms now resting at the desk as observed her childhood friend quietly. She chuckled, remembering another happy memory, then the brief happiness stopped.

Diana leaned back, just in time for Akko to wake. "Huh? Ah, sorry." She apologized, wiping the drool on the corner of her cheek. "I must've fallen asleep."

"No need to apologize."

"Thanks, I'm just tired today. Professor Ursula had me to catch up in magic so I'm beat. I'm sorry if I've wasted your time." Diana shook her head, time is never wasted with you, she wanted to say. "It's alright, Akko. As I've said, no need to apologize."

Her blue eyes looked at the time. "It's quite late, we should hurry back for us to have our supper." Akko nodded. The duo arranged their things, and organized the unfinished assignment. Though the burgundy haired girl reassured that she could finish it by herself from there on.

Diana stacked the large books on her arms securely, but was stopped when Akko placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey let me help you with those."

"There is no need for-"

"It's alright, I insist." Diana sighed, she remembered that arguing with Akko at this point would be fruitless. She handed one book to the other girl, which was responded with a whine.

"At least I'm still letting you help." Akko smiled at her. The duo brought brought back the books in their respective shelf. As they finished, they both head towards the cafeteria. The walk was quiet, neither of them speaking a word to each other, but for the both of them it felt satisfying. The blue eyed witch could see the door that leads to the cafeteria, she felt disappointed as it meant that their quiet walk was over.

"Hey, Diana?" The crimson eyed girl called out the prodigy, breaking the silence. "Yes?" Diana asked. "I was wondering." Akko had her eyes on the ground before her crimson colored eyes settled themselves to meet Diana's icy blue one.

"If I could talk to you later?"

Whatever could Akko want to talk about? Is this about the hug last night? Would her childhood friend think it's strange? It was purely out of habit that she initiated the hug, as it is was the both of them did when they were still a kid. But the British witch doubt Akko remembers.

"Of course." Diana stated stiffly. Atsuko then smiled, then wave her goodbye, leaving her in the hallways as the burgundy haired girl proceeds to the cafeteria, meeting her friends, hearing her laugh with them, share stories. Diana smile sadly, she walked towards her teammates as they beckoned for her to take the unoccupied seat beside them.

...

"Where are you going Akko?" Lotte asked. It was night time, and Akko put on her signature orange jacket. "Huh? Oh I'm going...somewhere?"

"That was real smooth Akko." Sucy said in her disinterested voice. "Thanks Sucy."

"I was being- never mind." The pale skinned girl waved her off, figuring that Akko wouldn't ever know what sarcasm sounds like. "So where are you going?" The Finish girl asked once again, worried about her friend. "You know that if you go out in this time of night you might get in trouble." Akko chuckled. "Don't worry about me Lotte! Besides trouble is my middle name."

"You mean idiot is your middle name."

"Shut up Sucy!" Akko whined, she looked at the glasses wearing girl then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine Lotte, if I ever get caught, then..." The Japanese looked to the side, unsure of what to say making the orange haired girl fill with worry.

"Akko!" She scolded. "Kidding!" Akko giggled. "I wouldn't get caught! Anyways, I should probably go so I could come back early." With that, the crimson eyed girl head out, the door closing gently behind her.

"You think she'll be fine?" Lotte asked her other team mate who was sniffing some mushroom. "You think you're acting like her mom?"

"Sucy!" She scolded. "I'm sure she'll be fine. This is Akko we're talking about. Besides, she's just sneaking out, it's not like she's murdering someone."

"But what if she ran into Diana? You know that she takes patrol around the school, she could catch Akko you know." Lotte said. The pale skinned girl shrugged, shuffling the sheets and laid comfortably. "Heh."

...

Akko walked silently towards the east dormitory. Her footsteps echoing silently in the hallways, she eventually arrived at Diana's room where she knocked softly enough to not disturb any students resting in the area.

It took a second before she heard the soft footsteps inside the room before it opened revealing a really annoyed Hannah. The black haired girl narrowed her eyes at the sight of Akko.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked, hostility present in her voice. "I was wondering where Diana is?"

"And why is that?"

"I need to talk to her." Akko said, as she looks at the girl in annoyance. Patience be damned, she has no time for this silly interrogation. Hannah scoffed. "And what makes you think Diana wants to talk to a commoner like you?" The burgundy haired girl glared at the girl. "Look here-" Akko started, her voice deeper than the usual. "-I have no time for this."

The hostility that was present in Akko's voice made the black haired girl shiver. What went south? She hesitated for a moment. "She's having her patrol tonight." With that the crimson eyed girl smiled brightly at the other girl. "Thanks, Hannah!" The burgundy haired girl said, turning to walk away from the blue team room.

"Wait, when did I grant you permission to use my name so casually?!" Atusko giggle to herself as she hear Hannah sound agitated.

...

Akko walked around the quiet school, she walked along the corridors and places around the school in hopes of finding a certain blue eyed witch. It had been a while since she started looking, and there had been three close calls. Thankfully, she mastered the skill of stealth when she was a kid when she had to sneak at night steal cookies at night. She sighed to herself.

' _Why didn't I think of where we should meet? Arghh, that was stupid of me.'_ Akko scolded herself. She stopped to look at the moon with a four pointed star, admiring it for a while before she sighed. She turned around to leave and go back to her own room when she bumped into someone. Dread was the first thing to coarse through Akko, fearing that she had been caught. She just hope it's not Professor Finnelan.

"Akko!" Diana said in a hushed whisper. The crimson eyed girl looked at the girl, her expression shifting from fear to happiness. "D-Diana!" Akko shouted a little too loud, as they heard rapid footsteps coming their way. The British witch quickly cast a spell to make both of them invisible, as an angry Finnelan looked strode pass them before turning into the corner.

Diana and Akko gave a sigh of relief. Removing the spell, the blue eyed witch gave Akko a look. "You should really learn to keep quiet, Akko." She said.

"Sorry." The crimson eyed girl said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you." Atsuko started, she looked at Diana, her face turned serious making the British witch tad bit uncomfortable. It was a sight indeed, never had she saw Akko make that kind of face before. She gestured Akko to start.

"Who are you?"

...

"Who are you?"

The question, hung in the air as Diana looked at her with wide eyes, taken aback of the crimson eyed girl's question. What does she mean?

"Pardon me for asking, but whatever could you mean?" Diana watched as Akko, cast her gaze to the side, her expression that of a person who's confused. "Why do you feel and look familiar?" The blue eyed witch's breath hitched. "Fa...miliar? I don't..."

"Lotte told me that yesterday, when I was hit by your spell-" Diana flinched. "-you called me 'Acchan.'" Does Akko- no she doesn't, does she? "I don't understand." The prodigy said. "I never called you-"

"Diana." Akko interrupted. "Please, I kept thinking that I forgot something when we met." Diana looked at Atsuko's crimson eyes. "Then you came to my room and hugged me. Don't get me wrong, I don't find it strange. But when you wrapped your arms around me, it gave me a sense of guilt. I don't know it you're someone important, or I 'm just over thinking things." she finished.

The blue eyed witch stared at Akko. Her eyes stung as she fight to held back any tears to spill in the corner of her eyes. She...was someone important. It hurts the prodigy greatly that Akko had forgot about her, but still... there were still remnants of her... right?

She bowed down her head and mumbled quietly, catching the attention of her childhood friend. "Huh?"

Diana stifled a sob, tears were now freely flowing through her cheeks. She placed a hand on her chest, it hurts. It hurts. It hurts.

 **It hurts.**

She mumbled. Mumbled. Mumbled.

Slowly she lifted her head, and looked at Akko. The burgundy haired girl felt her heart drop at the sight of Diana, she could feel herself go numb, shiver. Complicated mixture of emotion swirled inside Akko.

She stared as Diana gave her that sad smile. It...hurts...

She watched as tears flow through Diana's porcelain cheeks. Watched as Diana's mouth quivered as they open. Watched as Diana suffered because of her. Then she talks.

"I,D-Diana Cavendish," Akko's eyes widened slowly. "w-will be..." The blue eyed witch chocked a sob. "w-will be...

together with A-Acchan until we're old."

* * *

 **I hate myself now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Akko stared at Diana with wide eyes, she felt her heart drop as soon as the words spilled from the British witch's mouth. Her time came into a halt, she could still make out the tears flowing from Diana's face.

"H-How did-" She knows that vow, but how did- The burgundy haired girl was hit by realization.

' _Dia...cchan...?_ _'_ The burgundy haired girl took a hesitant step forward, afraid of what would happen next. The blue eyed witch shook her head. She shouldn't have told her. She already accepted it. She was fine with Akko not knowing of their past.

"Diana-"

"I'm sorry." The prodigy whispered, her head hung low, preventing the crimson eyed girl from seeing her tear stained face. She took Akko's pause an opportunity to flee from the situation.

"Wait, Diana!" She heard Atsuko shout behind her, but she didn't slow down. She didn't want to appear broken in front of Akko. Hot tears continued to stream down her face, she doesn't know what to do. She had ruined their promise and now she wanted to continue?

' _What a coward. I thought you wanted her to remember, and now you're running away?'_ She bit her lip. Her rushed footsteps became increasingly loud. So much so that it made her ears ring, her heart beat thuds painfully, her throat burning. She was never a good athlete, that was...always Acchan...

She ran and ran, she could feel her legs giving out but she ignored it. Diana could finally see her room's door, being washed over by relief, she hurriedly opened the door and slammed it close, disturbing her team mate's slumber.

In surprise Barbara woke up first, she jolted awake followed by Hannah. As soon as they adjusted their vision, they gasped as they were met by a surprising sight. They saw their Diana standing there, tears in here eyes as she trembled. The prodigy gave them a painful smile whilst tears continued to trickle down her face.

"H-Hannah...Barbara..." She said, her voice cracking. She sounds...in pain. Hannah and Barbara rushed towards their team mate, unsure of what to do and gave her a big hug.

"Heavens, what happened Diana?" Barbara asked, her voice full of worry, stroking the British witch's hair to calm her trembling. Never had they ever encountered the prodigy so weak. So broken.

"I s-shouldn't...I shouldn't have..." Diana whispered in a broken language, she clutched their shirt and tears soaked their clothes. But they didn't mind. Their friend needed them.

...

Akko walked towards her room with a distracted look, she staggered and she nearly tripped for a couple of times. Still, why did Diana have to run away? She couldn't believe it, Diacchan?

' _Why didn't I remember?'_ She scolded herself. It was a mixture of emotion, happiness, confusion, enlightenment, relief, doubt, anger. Yes. Mostly anger. Akko was angry at herself. She couldn't begin to imagine what Diana felt when she couldn't recognize her. She was so stupid.

' _Maybe Sucy was right. My middle name is idiot.'_ She sighed, still feeling the guilt she felt when the blue eyed witch looked at her with pained eyes. She was confused, why did Diana had to run? Couldn't she just have told her from the start that they were childhood friends? But there was one more question that had been bugging the crimson eyed witch. So much so that she suddenly found herself staring at an empty space as tears slowly build up in the corner of her eyes.

"Why did she left me?" She shook her head. No, she would never blame that on Diana. No. Bringing up her palm to wipe the tears that was threatening to fall.

Finally stopping in front of her door, she extended her hands towards the knob then she flinched. She felt her heart drop, she felt her lips trembled.

' _Why didn't **I** chase after her?'_

...

The next day, Diana found herself waking up to her bed. She looked down on her attire and saw that she was still wearing her uniform from last night. She felt awful. What could have possibly happen for her to wake up-

"Oh." She said. That's right, she cried herself to sleep with her teammates comforting her. She needs to remind herself to thank them later. She grabbed her fresh new set of Luna Nova standard uniform and a towel and head towards the bathroom to freshen up. She closed the door, settled the clothing down and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Good heavens." She whispered. Diana looked awful. She noticed that her eyes were puffy and they stung a little bit with all the crying she did, her nose were red her hair was a mess. The prodigy opened the sink and splashed her face with water then looked at herself once more in the mirror. She remembered, she ran away from her childhood friend. That thought made her laugh pitifully at herself as she looked at herself in disgrace.

"You are by far the most pathetic...You ran away...You..." She gasped when she felt hot tears stream down her face once again. Then laughed once again. "P...Pathetic..." She choked, she placed a hand on her chest and slides down the floor.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She chanted silently. She had probably done a terrible mistake that had cost her to probably lose Akko. She wanted her to remember but she ran away. She was pathetic. The blue eyed witch trembled. "I'm afraid, Acchan...So afraid..." She said, her voice cracking.

"Acchan...W-What should I do?"

...

Akko felt heavy. She had to drag herself in order to come in class. Her teammates were surprised when they saw her up in the early morning, usually the mornings consist them trying to wake her up for the next couple of minutes. But not today. Sure she felt tired, as she mostly stayed awake last night. She yawned loudly catching the attention of some students and for them to look at her in mild disgust.

"You sound tired Akko. " Lotte said, she adjusts her glasses and looked at Akko with worry. "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Did something happen?"

"She probably panicked for today since professor Finnelan gave us assignment to be passed today." Sucy said then snickered. "Hmm." Akko hummed, catching the duo off guard. They looked at each other then at the burgundy haired girl.

"Are you alright Akko? You seem...unAkko like."

"I'm fine, just a little bit under the weather." Akko reassured by smiling at the both of them. Lotte cast her one last look before deciding to drop the topic. Sucy looked at Atsuko suspiciously, causing her to make an unnoticeable frown.

As they arrive the classroom, they could hear the sound of the students buzzing quietly. But they weren't silent enough.

"Hey did you see Diana's face? She looked like she's been crying."

"For real? Well whatever happened, she probably deserves it."

"Seems like the great Cavendish finally realize that she's too much of a pain."

There was a loud bang, surprising all the students inside causing them to look at the door. They saw Akko with fist clenched tightly on the door as her hand trembled slightly. The remaining red team was also surprised at their teammate's action, never had they seen Akko look so furious.

"Hey..." The burgundy haired girl started. "You should all just shut your mouths." She stated, as she glared at them at her unusually cold crimson eyes. Her eyes were like a cold fire that could make anyone burn to their deaths.

She could take being made fun of, but never her childhood friend. She growled quietly enough for only Lotte and Sucy to hear, casting her with worried gaze.

"What is going on here? All of you take your seats." Professor Finnelan's voice broke the tensed atmosphere, the students sighing in relief as they scurried towards their respectful chairs.

The red team went over to their spot. Akko could feel a gaze in her direction, she looked to where it was coming from and saw Diana looking at her with a worried expression, then averted her gaze immediately when she saw Akko looked at her. True to the students' words, the blue eyed witch indeed looked like she was crying.

"Miss Kagari take your seat so we could start the lesson." The burgundy haired girl looked at her professor and gave a small apology before sitting. The professor started her lecture but Akko was too distracted to listen. Diana... She was the reason why she was crying. What's worse is that she doesn't know why.

...

"Diana wait!" Akko shouted, trying to catch up to the blonde but the sea of students were preventing her from doing so. Diana, on the other hand, was relieved by that. She quietly thanked the students for blocking Akko's path, she wasn't ready to face the crimson eyed witch in the moment. She expertly strode away from Akko with Hannah and Barbara trailing behind her.

"What a loud girl." Barbara said.

"Well what do you expect from a girl that didn't have any magical background?" Hannah said with a chuckle. Diana almost wince at their words, sure they were great friends, but they didn't have to belittle Akko.

"Diana wait!" Atsuko shouted once again, now just a few steps away from the prodigy. Diana gave a glance towards Barbara before the black haired girl nodded.

Barbara turned to look at Akko then huffed.

"Diana doesn't want to talk to you, so leave her alone!"

"No, I need to talk to-"

"Can't you just give her some space? I shouldn't have told you that she was having her patrol, do you have any idea what she looked like when she arrived in the dorm?" Akko stood still, listening intently at the other girl. "She was crying for Christ's sake! And all that is your fault." Barbara gave her a look, she turned around to walk away but stopped when she heard the girl whispered.

"But I don't even know why she's crying. I...guess, it is **my** fault." The black haired girl peered over her shoulder and saw that Akko was walking towards a different direction.

...

Akko settled in a open field area, she had her back on the grass as she stared up the sky. There were no students nearby which gave her time to think. What do you say to your childhood friend that was so close you didn't even realize she was there.

She sighed, it was infuriating at how she was so stupid. I mean, how can she have missed the hair? Surely she would remember that, why did **she** forgot Diacchan?

Atleast now she remembered, leaving a question finally answered. She groaned, she felt extremely guilty. She needed to talk to her or else she would never have the chance. But how? Diana kept on avoiding her like a plague. Sighing once again she sat up and rubbed her head in frustration.

"Whoa there, is that a new trend?" An unfamiliar voice called out, she looked to the left and saw a student with light green eyes and orange hair with salmon undertones.

"What's with the rubbing, got ants in there?" She said and laughed. "No, I was feeling frustrated." Akko said, then she heard another laugh. "Really now." The girl walked towards her and plopped down beside her.

"What got you in the dumps? Heart broken? Someone stole your tart? Got blasted off by a lazer?" The crimson eyed girl looked at the other girl, weirded out by the claims.

"Uhh no...Got blasted off by a Lazer? What?" The American laughed once again. "Nothing! So tell me, why the long face?" Akko stared at her, then the other girl slapped her forehead in realization. "Oh that's right!" She held out a hand. "Amanda O'Neill at your service." The crimson eyed witch took the hand and shook them.

"Atsuko Kagari. But call me Akko."

"Oh so nicknames huh? Then call me Andy." Amanda said with a smirk. "Seriously?" Akko asked then heard the other girl laughed once again. "Of course not! Why would I want to be called Andy if my name sounds cooler than that?"

"I guess." The light green eyed girl patted Atsuko's shoulder. "Hey now don't feel down." The crimson eyed girl shot her a thankful glance. "So tell me what happened." She hesitated. I mean, who tells their problems on a stranger? Well now that they introduced themselves, they aren't technically strangers anymore.

"Well...I don't know how to talk to a childhood friend."

"That's it?" Akko nodded.

"Well I'll show you how to talk." Amanda pointed at her mouth. "You open you mouth like this, think of the words you're going to say and then-"

"Not like that. I know _how_ to talk, just I don't how to start it without sounding so...I don't know...awkward?" Amanda gave her a confused look. "Why would it be awkward? I mean you are childhood friends right?"

"Yeah, but we haven't actually seen each other in years..." She paused. "And I may have, in a teensy tiny bit, forgot about her?" A laugh came from the other girl. "Teensy tiny bit? Are you serious?" She chuckled. "It's not funny, I made her cry." Akko said in a solemn tone, catching Amanda's attention.

She cleared her throat. "Well then, Akko, that is,uh, that is bad. Like really bad." The crimson eyed girl groaned. "I know, and now I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose my childhood friend just when we just saw each other again." Akko bit her lip. "I don't want to lose her." The American cast her gaze towards the sky then looked at the other girl in the corner of her eyes.

She brought up her arms behind her head and lay down the grass. "Hmm, well at this rate you will surely lose her you know." Amanda said as she closed her eyes. Akko looked at her with annoyance.

"What?"

"Instead of moping around and saying you don't want to lose that friend, you should barge in her room, look her in the eyes then say 'I don't want to lose you." Amanda cackled at the thought. What a cheesy romance flick. "Are you trying to help me or are you making fun of me?" Atusko said then laid down along side the American.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't joking about the first part." Amanda started. "You should seriously just go to the said friend, you know. If you made her cry, then be there for her."

"But she kept on avoiding me."

"Pshh, so what?" The light green eyed girl huffed in annoyance. "You're her friend little girl, even if she kept on avoiding you, be there for her. Have you ever had friends before or are you just dumb?"

"Hey! I was starting to actually have respect for you then you ruined it!." Akko sat up, looked at Amanda then nodded. "But thanks Amanda, I needed that. You're actually a decent person."

"Hah?! Do you want me to punch you?!" Amanda shouted with a smile then playfully punched the crimson on the shoulder. The duo laughed together, before the light green eyed girl started.

"Who's this childhood friend of yours anyways?" Akko stopped. "Oh, uh, Diana." A beat of silence erupted, the sound that the crickets surrounds them.

"HAH?! Diana?!" The burgundy haired girl nodded then looked at the American. "Holy shit! You're childhood friends with Diana Cavendish!"

"I,uhh, I guess."

"And you forgot about her!"

"STOP REMINDING ME!"

Amanda laughed at her, laying down the grass once more as she heartily laugh at the other witch. "This...This is epic!" Akko groaned. "It's not funny Amanda."

"Oh, hahahaha, yes, of course!" The American wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes. "Any who, you should go now if you want to talk to your dear childhood friend." She teased, the crimson eyed girl sighed punching the other girl playfully, then stood up almost immediately.

"I will, thanks Amanda."

...

Diana stood in front of the Jennifer tree, she lets out a breath. Her nerves calming down as she closed her eyes. She felt a little better ever since coming here, it always does it job well. She was tired, it felt like she had cried like there was no tomorrow ever since she found out that Akko was here.

She frowned. Why was she avoiding her? She wondered. Then she came into a realization.

' _That's right, I'm a coward.'_ She opened her eyes, watching how the tree's leaves danced along the wind with her look of melancholy. She sighed, apparently Hannah and Barbara, fortunately, left her be for sometime alone. She admit that she appreciate it when they asked her if she was alright by herself and had to reassure them.

They were great friends. Yes. They were. Friends.

' _But they aren't Acchan.'_ She thought solemnly, telling herself that Akko probably hated her now since she ran away without any explanation. She clenched her hand.

' _What a perfect student. Diligent, smart, respectful, caring...'_ She paused. ' _Caring, huh.'_ She thought bitterly. Diana if only her mother could look at her-

"Diana?" A sudden familiar voice called out, making her tense all over. She know that voice. Of course. Slowly she turned and it was in fact the person she's been avoiding.

"Acc- Akko, what are you doing here?" She asked, careful not to trip her words. Akko's eyes darts everywhere, not sure if she should look at the other girl in front of her or not.

"I was...looking for you. I asked the staff if they've seen you somewhere and a kind Taurus led me here." The crimson eyed witch stated, while the British witch sighed nervously. Of course the staff would reveal her location, they probably thought it was another student in need.

Hesitantly, Diana tried to slowly walk away but to no luck.

"Diana, please, just...Just for a while talk to me." Akko said, her eyes finally focusing on Diana's blue ones. The prodigy stopped to her tracks.

"What...What is there to talk about? I...I blew it. I told you that I wouldn't leave you but I never came back." She paused. "We made a promise...I cherished that but-"

"Diana don't blame-"

"Don't...Just don't." Diana placed a hand in front of Akko. "Don't try and make me feel better by saying kind words. I know you're that kind of person. It's my fault that you forgot about me. T-Then I have the audacity to tell myself that we should be friends again. No, I broke a promise once and-"

"Diacchan..." Akko's voice cut her off mid sentence, surprised at the use of her own nickname. "You didn't break any promises. If there's someone to blame, it's me."

"But-"

"It was me who forgot about you. I shouldn't have, but I did, and I'm sorry." The crimson eyed girl looked at Diana's blue eyes. Taking a step forward towards the prodigy to pull her into a hug. But Diana took a step back.

"No, this isn't right. You're suppose to hate me, hold some kind of grudge not-" She gasped when she firm yet warm sensation wrap around her body. She could smell the scent of apples on Akko, it takes her back.

"Shhh, I never hate you. Why would I?"

"Because I left you."

"But you're here aren't you?" Akko said in a calm voice, she tighten her grip. She felt all anxiety leave her, she felt light, relieved, she felt...whole. "You're here and that's what matters." She whispered. Then she heard it. The burgundy haired girl heard Diana sniffle, she felt Diana return her hug. It was a familiar feeling, severely familiar. She missed this.

"Just for the record, Diacchan, you didn't leave me." Her words. Akko's words brought her a sense of extreme relief. She felt the weight on her shoulder lift up, she felt her heart thump in her chest in happiness.

Clutching the crimson eyed witch's uniform, she cried for the last time. But this time, they were happy tears.

"Acchan...Acchan...Acchan..." She whispered in a chant. The feeling of enlightenment wash through her. Akko smiled. "Yes, Diacchan?" She pulled away from the hug and looked at the crimson eyed girl.

"Never leave me."

* * *

 **Oh my gahd this is so gay.**


	5. Chapter 5

Diana walked with Akko with her head still down, pondering what happened a while back. They somehow cleared what was going on between them. Though she felt enlightened, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Sure they are friends, a close one at that, but Akko must've surely changed even if just a little bit. And the prodigy feels anxious at whatever that change is. She furrowed her eyebrows, what would she do if she made things awkward between the two of them. Would it...would it make Akko distance herself? Would she find her boring? Too uptight? Unsatis-

She felt a squeeze on her hand. Shifting her gaze, she noticed Akko looking at her with a smile as the crimson eyed girl held her hand securely. Blue pools fixated on crimson, just for a moment, Diana forgot what she was thinking about.

"Is something wrong?" Akko asked, stopping at her tracks. The blue eyed witch snapped out of her daydream and shook her head. "No...Nothing, everything's fine. I just couldn't believe it actually." She said, squeezing her childhood friend's hand back. "I just couldn't believe we would see each other like this. I would have imagined our reunion would never come, but now that you're here, I find myself a little bit unprepared."

The burgundy haired girl laughed before continuing their walk. "Well if it makes you feel better, I'm quite embarrassed." She giggled as Diana gave her a look of confusion. "Why so?"

"Well, I missed the hair!" Akko exclaimed.

"Hair?"

"Yeah, like you seriously have the most unique hair I've ever encountered in my entire life, except that one time when I saw a guy with his hair gelled like a tower. Man, I must've really have a bad memory." The crimson eyed girl gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh, well, I suppose you do. And just for your information I don't have a unique hair." Diana said. "Uhh, I'm pretty sure you do. Like it's natural mint green streaks? It's really pretty wave and it's really beau-" Akko stopped herself and coughed. "You have a unique hair." She finished with a nervous smile. Diana tilted her head, before nodding.

"Thank you." She whispered, a few seconds before she found herself staring at their connected hands. Akko's hands were soft, she had a strong grip but at the same time it was gentle. It made her feel secure. She smiled to herself. ' _I suppose I should enjoy this while it last.'_ The prodigy thought.

"So, what did happen the last time you left?" Akko suddenly asked, moving her gave towards her childhood friend once again before frowning at the sight. Diana was looked sad.

"It was...My mo-"

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." Diana looked at the crimson eyed girl, before she gave Akko a small grateful smile, squeezing the other girl's hand once again. "Thank you." She whispered.

They walk in silence, but it wasn't unwelcome. It was a comfortable silence, they were both contented at their presence. The only sound that could be heard was their own foot steps, the faint chattering of students from the outside and Akko humming quietly. It was an old tune that Diana used to hear from her childhood friend when they were still kids. Hearing it now felt surreal.

"Well we're here." The crimson eyed witch stated happily, as they stopped in front of Diana's room. Blue eyes gazed towards her door, not without feeling a little bit disappointed. She wanted to spend time with the other girl, catch up with all the things they missed. But she couldn't have that, her mother didn't teach her to be spoiled.

"Thank you Akko." Diana whispered on Akko's ear, she noticed the other girl's look of disappointment and asked her what was wrong. "Call me by my nickname." The burgundy haired girl said, causing the blue eyed witch to cough out in embarrassment. "Of course...Ac-Acchan." She blushed while Akko smiled widely.

"Hehe, Diacchan~" The crimson eyed witch said, detaching her hand from Diana's, already missing the comfortable cold mixed warmth of the British witch. Diana looked at her childhood friend then she fidgets. A rare occurrence of Diana Cavendish, and Atsuko finds it adorable.

"Is something wrong?" Akko asked.

"I was hoping...to have a hug?" She said, whispering the last part. Unfortunately, the crimson eyed witch failed to hear those words. "You were hoping to?"

' _Goodness Acchan.'_ She cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. Faint red hue framed the young Cavendish's face.

"I was hoping to have a hug?" Diana finally said. ' _It's just a while ago when we reunited and here I am being demanding.'_ She scolds herself. Surely, Akko would find her weir-

Gasping slightly, the prodigy found herself in another comfortable, warm and apple scented hug. She was washed over by the feeling of relief and security, and unconsciously, she nuzzled Akko's shoulder lovingly. The crimson eyed girl giggled.

"Silly Diaccha, you don't need to ask for one."

...

It had been days since their reunion, and the two childhood friends became closer than before. They would chat for a long period of time, that sometimes Diana would find herself happily exhausted to, they would do silly things that made the blue eyed witch a little bit emotional.

But most of all, they are once again together.

Diana smiled slightly as she walks towards the field with her broom leaning on her shoulder, Hannah and Barbara quietly trailing behind her as always. It was their flying lessons with Professor Nelson, the subject she found herself quite fond of. She stood over at the field with the students, her blue eyes darting everywhere in hopes to find the owner of the crimson eyes. She sighed when she didn't find them. Today was the annual race held by the school and she heard that Akko was quite looking forward to it.

She frowned.

Somehow, there was something wrong with the crimson eyed witch's magic. She remembered when they went to the class the firs time, Professor Nelson instructed them to just fly, but Akko failed the basics. Students say it was because she was just a mere human and not a witch, but Diana beg to differ.

There was gravely amiss with Acchan's magic. Though, that didn't stop her from challenging her childhood friend in the race, which surprised the prodigy but accepted. Diana smiled, she was envious of Akko's strength, it made her a reliable individual. It made Diana proud.

It took few minutes before the race starts when the red team decided to show themselves. Akko's hair was a little disheveled from all the running and her other two team mates at the same state. The crimson eyed girl perked up, her eyes searching for a familiar blue once, and as she did she immediately smiled wildly.

' _What a sight.'_ Diana thought, smiling back to her childhood friend. Professor Nelson instructed them to take their position, each member of the team discussed their positions. For the blue team it was to be Hannah that would take first position then followed by Barbara to take in the second and finally Diana on the end position to successfully finish the race. It was a perfect strategy.

Diana noticed that Akko was beside her, immediately realizing that her childhood friend would finish the race. She smiled. ' _She really want the challenge.'_ Well if it's a challenge she wants then it's a challenge she gets. Magic or non-magic. Akko grin at the prodigy besides her, her eyes showing a little bit of playful mockery.

"Ready to eat my dust, Diacchan?" She whispered.

Diana smirked at the red team member. "I think you'll be the one to 'eat' my dust, Acchan."

"OKAY STUDENTS IN POSITION!" Professor Nelson shouted as the students on the first line readied themselves. "READY AND!" The older witch blow through her whistle.

Immediately Lotte went flying first, while the other students seemed to have trouble in doing so as Sucy secretly dripped a potion at their brooms. Their synchronized chant of the flight spell went useless.

"CURRENTLY IN THE FIRST PLACE IS MISS GLASSES!" Wangari exclaimed with her microphone. "FOLLOWING CLOSELY BEHIND IS!" Wangari took a deep breath. "CONSTANZE AMALIE VON BRAUNSCHBANK-ALBRECHTBERGER! TOUGH NAME FOR A BROADCAST!"

Akko laughed in delight. "You hear that Diana?" Diana furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it?" The crimson eyed girl smirked. "I think I just heard you losing."

"Are you hallucinating? You can't possibly hear what's happening." She said, raising a brow at her childhood friend.

The student named Constanze swiveled her right hand down, making her mechanical broom to ignite, effortlessly passing pass Lotte.

"AND CONSTANZE THE GEEK MECHANIC TAKES THE LEAD!" Wangari shouted. "AND NOW WE'RE AT THE SECOND POSITION!"

Sucy looked at the mechanic in slight disbelief. "A customized broom? No wonder the potion didn't work." Constanze flew past the pale skinned girl. Jasminka Antonenko flew forward as Constanze passed her the ring.

"Sucy!" Lotte called out. "Over here Lotte!" The Finish girl reached over her team mate passing the ring and instantly taking off towards Akko. Barbara looked at them with mild annoyance as she looked back to where Hannah was, still pulling her broom out of the clutches on the rooted plank.

"RIDING THE WIND AS CALM AS ALWAYS IS JASMINKA ANTONENKO!" Wangari announce with energy, as the green team member munched her snacks. Jasminka stopped as she noticed donuts hanging from a tree. She only did what her instincts told her to do. Opening her mouth, she munch the donuts that passed through, successfully flying off course.

"WHAT'S THIS?! JASMINKA IS NOW OFF THE COURSE!"

Sucy snickered. "Eat as much as you want." Taking the lead without a sweat.

Right where the other students were lined at the last position, Amanda O'Neill was nowhere to be seen.

"TAKING THE FIRST PLACE IS THE MUSHROOM QUEEN, SUCY!" The students heard Wangari announced. "Sucy over here!" Akko shouted to her friend. Sucy smirked, and alerted the last member of the red team. "Get ready Akko!" Extending her hand to pass over the ring, the crimson eyed girl successfully caught it, giving her broom a twirl and dropping a potion on the broom. It took a few seconds before the broom shifted into an odd looking frog broom.

Atsuko looked over to her childhood friend, noticing Diana's small surprise. "See you on the finish line, Diacchan~" She said only for the blue eyed girl hear. Holding onto her hat and winking at her childhood friend, Akko took the leap of faith. The sight almost gave Diana a heart attack, but it was soon replaced with relief as she saw the burgundy haired girl on her broom, leaping like a frog.

She gave a small huff. "You're always too risky." the prodigy whispered, then she giggled. "What could have been happening on the first position?" Just as the blue eyed witch said those words, the students on the first line had managed to free their brooms. Instantly flying as it did.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, quack, quack, quAAA" Akko's song was interrupted when something made her off balance, painfully dropping on the ground. She groaned in pain, before opening her eyes. Immediately noticing something flying in the sky.

"Is that?" The object, now flying towards her, flew past the crimson eyed girl. A strong gust of wind hitting Akko on the face, but the burgundy haired girl managed to bring her hand up and grabbed onto the chain that was attached on the broom. It took a few seconds for Akko to realize what just happen, when she was suddenly being dragged by the broom.

"GAAHHHHHH!" She shouted, then the broom flew up, causing the crimson eyed witch to fly up the air and painfully landing on the broom. Groaning in pain once more as she rubbed her aching back, her eyes widened when she noticed where she was. "I knew it! The legendary broom!" The so called 'legendary broom' halts instantly, sending Akko off of it.

Harshly falling on the ground, the burgundy haired girl grits her teeth as she felt a stinging pain on her cheek. Ignoring the pain, Akko noticed that her hand was still on the chain, she quickly stood up before breaking into a sprint.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO!" The crimson eyed witch shouted, her eyes full of determination.

...

As soon as Barbara handed Diana the ring, the prodigy immediately flew in an amazing speed. Her eyes filled with perfect focus as they intend to catch up to the leaping girl.

She could hear students behind her following, as they too managed to make it just in time. The wind passing through Diana's ears caused the prodigy to lower her body, making her accelerate faster, preventing the teams behind her to catch up. Just as she was nearing the oval, a faint scream caught her attention. Snapping her gaze to the left, her eyes widened and her heart to beat fast.

Immediately, Diana changed the course of her direction. Lowering her body once more to accelerate even faster, nearing towards the person and immediately noticing the gap between them, she extends her hand and caught the other on the wrist.

"Huh?" Crimson met with blue, but something was wrong with Diana's face. "What were you thinking, Acchan?!" The prodigy shouted in worry. "Ah, D-Diana. Umm, it isn't what it looks like?" Diana ignored her, lowering her broom to set her childhood friend safely on the ground. Akko fidgets nervously. "I'm sorry Diacchan..." The burgundy haired girl whispered guiltily. The blue eyed witch sighed, it seriously scared her when saw Akko falling on the ground. That was a sight she never want to see again.

"Akko, you're filled with scratches." Diana said, her eye brows furrowed.

"But the cha-"

Forget about the challenge, I worry about you." Akko pouts. "Please head to the infirmary. Please Acchan?" Diana pleaded, looking at the crimson eyed girl and heard her grumble. "...fine..." She smiled at the burgundy haired girl. "Thank you, Acchan. I'll visit when the race is finished. Behave okay?" With that, Diana flew off, but not before sending one last glance at her childhood friend to make sure she was okay.

Akko watched the blue eyed witch leave, then saw the shadow of the legendary broom. Sending a glance towards the direction of Diana, and finding that she had her back on Atsuko. The crimson eyed smirked.

"Just kidding!"

...

"And now currently on the first place, is the cool beauty Diana Cavendish!" Wangari's voice was heard on the parrot like object, where all the students were. Lotte and Sucy among them, watching the race on the side.

"I worry about Akko." Lotte said.

"Who knows, maybe she ditched the race somewhere." Sucy said in her monotone voice, not surprised if Akko did just that. "Huh? What's this?! AKKO IS ON A BROOM!" The host said in surprise. Sucy's eyes widened at disbelief.

"You're kidding right?"

...

Diana could see that she was nearing the end of the race, she lowered her body slightly but flinched when she noticed a familiar burgundy hair flying below her. Looking down made her stare at disbelief.

"Acchan!" She shouted, noticing the chain wrapped around the crimson eyed witch. Akko smirked as she looked up to meet Diana's surprised blue eyes. "I told you I'll see you at the finish line!" The prodigy stared at her friend for a moment, excitement suddenly coarse through her. She smirked back. "Well I hope you're prepared to lose, Miss Kagari."

"I don't intend to, Miss Cavendish!" Zooming pass the other students, the race suddenly became for just two of them. Inching first and vice versa, the two childhood friends struggled to over take one another. The loud cheer of their classmates and Wangari's loud and excited commentary, suddenly couldn't be heard.

Diana and Akko saw the finish line, the prodigy lowering her body to accelerate faster but it didn't do much as the speed of the legendary broom was overwhelmingly fast. Unfortunately, the make shift stepping stool that Akko was using broke, causing the chain to loosened around her as it were connected to it. She fell, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

With that Atsuko Kagari came in second.

...

"What you did was risky and by far the most dangerous stunt you've ever done. What would happen if you got fractured?" Diana's voice was heard inside the infirmary, gently plastering the small wound on Akko's face. She wasn't made, but she was extremely worried.

"I'm sorry, Diacchan, it won't happen again." The crimson eyed troublemaker said guiltily. "See to it that it don't." Plastering the last scratch, the prodigy suddenly but slowly hugged her childhood friend, her arms on the other girl's neck. "I was so scared." Akko was slightly taken aback but she smiled and returned the embrace.

"Me too." Pulling away slightly to look at her childhood friend with a stern face, making the crimson eyed girl nervous under her gaze. "And yet, you still did all of that even if you could've retire from the race."

"But then we wouldn't have that epic race, right?" Atsuko grinned innocently. Diana sighed, her childhood friend was really...well, childish, but it made her smile anyways. "I suppose."

"Ehhh, come on admit that it was awesome! I mean, sure I didn't get to win, but you won the challenge Diana!" The prodigy shook her head. "But you managed to get hurt." Akko's eyes soften.

"I don't care having a few scratches two, three, five, six or whatever! At least you had fun right?" She said in a cheery tone. "Well, in case you did not know, I worry."

"Come on, Diacchan. Stop worrying about me, I'm a big girl." Diana looked at her and raised a brow. "Are you?"

"Hey! Don't make fun of my height just because you're an inch taller than me!" Akko pouted, causing the blue eyed witch to giggle. "An inch and a half." She corrected agitating the crimson eyed girl further.

"Whatever, but anyways Diacchan, congratulations on the win." Diana smiled. "Thank you." She completely pulled back from the embrace, the both of them just sitting there enjoying their presence.

"By the way, Akko." Diana started. "Hmm?" Akko hummed in response, flinching back when she felt cold fingers on the side of her face, feeling them caress a certain spot.

"How did you get this scar?" The blue eyed prodigy asked, as she stared at the scar on the side of Akko's face. "Oh that? It was when I was little." Feeling Diana's fingers caress her scar comfortably, sends shiver down the crimson eyed witch's spine. "I-I was trying to fly a broom, but failed a lot of times. Then one day I thought 'maybe I'll be able to fly it I was somewhere higher?' So I went to the hill with a decent height then just jumped off, you know." Akko laughed at the memory.

"So yeah, I didn't fly but I manage to get this scar when a sharp rock grazed through my face."

"That was really dangerous, Akko!" Diana raised her voice slightly, her eyes shows concern and slight fear. "You could've got something much worse." Akko rubbed the back of her head, and chuckled nervously. "Well it's in the past, so don't worry. But what happened today was certainly more extreme though." Diana gave her a small glare.

"Don't do it again."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Atsuko squeaked back, then Diana huffed. "I'll remember that." The prodigy smiled once again, they stared into each other before they giggled.

This feeling. Diana missed this. It's been awhile since she's ever been happy, ever since her moms death, she had isolated herself in her room. Unaware of things happening around her. Now that Akko was here, she couldn't begin to explain how extremely glad that what she thought would never happen actually happened.

They giggled. Their soft laughter echoed around the room of the infirmary, they slowly stopped then found themselves, once again, enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey, Diacchan." Akko broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Diana hummed in reply.

"Sorry for making you cry." The prodigy looked at her childhood friend. She smiled gently, her hand reaching for Akko's own. Her hand laid on top of the crimson eyed witch's.

"That will be the last time I'll cry with you here beside me, Acchan."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several weeks since the race event and the recent incident involving the dragon Fafnir who had been lying towards the witches about a debt, if it weren't for Diana's skill at how she could read dragon language.

And here there were in Professor Badcock's class learning metamorphosis magic, which Akko was struggling miserably. The prodigy on the other hand effortlessly performed the spell, gaining the usual praise from the professor and her classmates. Diana glanced at her childhood friend, she saw that she was frowning, an unusual sight from a person who's always smiling.

Professor Badcock called on Akko to perform the metamorphosis spell on a rat, the students watched silently and others snickered in mockery. Diana frowned, she glanced towards the group of girls laughing at Akko with her cold glare, which successfully shut them up.

"Miss Kagari, I told you to transform the mouse not on yourself!" Professor Badcock's voice boomed inside the room, the blue eyed witch shifted her gaze towards what was happening and saw that the crimson eyed witch managed to cast the spell on herself. Though she got to admit it was a little bit funny, she hopes to only teach Akko on how to cast the spell.

'' _It must be her posture.'_ Diana thought, silently observing her childhood friend. "With that being said, I order you, Miss Kagari, to study metamorphosis magic in your room tonight. Yes, it means you won't be able to attend the welcoming of the Earl of Hanbridge." Professor Badcock stated with her eyes closed. Akko stared at the professor in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious." The older witch walked away from the gaping Kagari, as the girl looked at her team mates in confusion. "Who's Earl of Hanbridge?"

...

"Diacchan, please help me!" Akko pleaded. "I wish I could, Akko, but I'm needed at the ceremony." Diana gave the burgundy haired girl an apologetic smile, walking alongside the crimson eyed witch as they walk back to their own rooms. Atsuko pouts.

Yes, she was happy that Diana get to be all responsible, but seriously... She sighed. "Well, I guess it isn't a surprise anymore." The blue eyed witch cast Atsuko a side glance. She felt guilty. "But don't worry, Diana, I don't want to be a bother, so I'll study on my own." The crimson eyed girl smiled.

Diana smiled back. "You're never a bother, Acchan." Stopping at in front of the east side dormitories, she waved goodbye at the other girl. Atsuko waving back with a big grin before walking away. "Akko." Diana called out, causing the other girl to turn back. "Some other time?"

Atsuko stared for a moment, then smiled wildly and nodded.

...

' _Andrew Hanbridge.'_ Diana thought with her eyes closed, a cup of tea steaming on her hands. That man, her other childhood friend. Sure, they grew up together but they were never close. She was busy learning magic and Andrew was busy with the crowd of girls that was always around him.

They were apparently kids that happened to grow up at the same time and at the same place. Nothing more, nothing less. The Hanbridge had apparently played an important role on Luna Nova, thus brings towards the welcoming of it's Earl, Paul Hanbridge.

The only memory that Diana could make out of the both of them, was when the young Hanbridge told her that witches are ridiculous. Sure, she might've got angry in the past, and might've actually slightly despise the Hanbridge name, but she could tell that the words that came from the young man were all beliefs of his father.

Diana took a sip on her tea, her eyes taking a peek at the clock, then stood up. Walking over towards her desk, she settled the tea cup down.

She sighed, it was disappointing that Akko would not be coming tonight. Just when she was hoping to spend the night with the young crimson eyed witch. She frowned and shook her head.

' _Well, I best be going now.'_ Fixing any wrinkles on her uniform, she grabbed her wand that was settled on her desk before she head out to welcome the Earl.

...

Atsuko Kagari glared at her book intently, her two room mates staring at her in amusement. Akko brought up her wand, pointed it at the caged rat, took a deep breath then-

"METAMORPHIE FACIESSE!" With a poof, the crimson eyed girl found herself sporting a rabbit ears and a fluffy white tail. "Gah! Why is this so hard?!" she shouted plopping down to her bed and burying her head on her pillow.

"It's okay, Akko, you just need to practice." Lotte encourages her friend.

"Want me to give you a potion?" Sucy asked with a smirk. "No thanks." Akko mumbled. "Do you want to take a break?" Lotte suggested, the burgundy haired girl sit up with crossed legs and glared at the book once again.

"No, I think I could keep going. If I don't I will never be as good as Shiny Chariot." The Finish girl cast her a worried look. "Well, don't over do it Akko." The crimson eyed girl look back at her team mate, smiling she nodded.

"I think both of you should prepare for tonight. Don't worry about me." Lotte nodded and was about to walk towards her closet before she abruptly stops.

"Hey Akko?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your relationship between Diana?" The question piqued Sucy interest, with her visible eyes she observed as Akko paused for a moment. "What do you mean?" The crimson eyed girl asked, her hand in mid air as she was in the middle of trying the transformation spell.

"Well, you and Diana had been quite close lately, and I was just wondering." Akko placed a hand on her chin, thinking before she shrugs. "Eh, we're childhood friends I guess." The answer caught both her team mates off guard, as they stare at her in disbelief. "Huh?"

"We're childhood friends?"

"Are you serious?" Sucy's monotone voice was heard, as the crimson eyed witch turned her attention to her and finding that the Filipino witch had her eye brow furrowed.

"What?!" Lotte shouted, she power walked towards Akko and rattled her. "You both are what?!"

"L-Lotte, if y-you do t-that I'm gonna-" Akko placed a hand on her mouth, her face turning sour as she stops herself from vomiting. Eventually, the Finish witch stopped, apologizing at the girl. "W-What's so surprising with Diana and I being childhood friends?" The crimson haired girl managed to say, as her surroundings were spinning. "My...god I nearly spit out my lunch."

"I'm sorry... Anyways, it just took me off guard, I never expected you to be Diana's childhood friend." Lotte gave her an apologetic smile.

"Because she's rich?"

"No, because she's smart." Sucy chimed, earning her a glare from the orange haired girl. "Sucy!" Lotte scolded. "Don't listen to her Akko, it's just Sucy being Sucy." The pale skinned girl shrugged. "So how exactly did you became friends? You spilled juice on her or something?" Akko huffed. "Of course not...actually...I don't remember...?" Crimson eyes widened in horror, she clutched her head. ' _Why? Why can't I remember?'_ "Akko? Are you alright?" She heard Lotte speak, she looked at her team mates and noticed that even the great Sucy was showing a slight bit of concern.

She gave them a small smile. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She paused, her team mates looked at each other. "Hey, it's Akko, she should be fine." Sucy said, the crimson eyed girl smiled at her.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but you two should seriously go now." Lotte looked at the time then nods. "You're right, come on Sucy." Orange haired girl grabbed the other witch's hand, dragging her along with her. They stopped at the door as Lotte gave Akko another worried glance. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

The crimson eyed girl smiled. "Yes, now stop worrying." The Finish witch nodded, closing the door behind her as her and Sucy went out, leaving the burgundy haired girl alone.

She sat at the edge of her bed, staring into an empty space. The silence hung around the room. Then she felt something wet drip in her hand.

"Huh?" Akko brought a hand on her face and noticed that tears were somehow streaming down her face. She brought up a hand to wipe those tears away, but they continued to fall.

"Wha- Why?" She said, trying to make the tears stop. "What's going..." Her head hurts, the stinging pain makes her grimace. Her tears, she seem to can't make it stop. Her heart thuds painfully in her chest. "Why...can't I remember?" She clenched the front of her shirt, the book forgotten, her wand lying on her bed. She was too conflicted at what was happening to her, it feels painful and yet she could only manage to utter a single word.

"Diacchan..."

...

Diana looks out the window, her arms behind her back as she watches stares at the bright moon in the horizon. The Earl, Andrew, arrived just a few hours ago. Of course the usual thing happened, girls were talking about how handsome he was and the like, she wasn't even surprised that her room mates were the same.

She sighed. Thankfully, O'Neill and her team doesn't care about the young Hanbridge and the red team, with the absence of Akko, were by the corner eating. Hannah and Barbara were still talking about Andrew to the point that she had to excuse herself.

She hoped the crimson eyed witch was here, in that way, she could probably keep her company. Diana turned around to look at the gathering before she was interrupted.

"Diana, long time no see." Andrew said in a polite manner. "Hey, Diana!" Frank, Andrew's friend, greeted with a smile. The blue eyed witch was disappointed that they had to interrupt her alone time, but it couldn't be helped.

"Andrew, Frank. It is indeed a long time." Andrew chuckled. "I see you're still the same cold Diana." The heiress narrowed her eyes. "You don't know a single thing about me."

"True. That is true." The green eyed man said in elegance. Frank smiled at the young Cavendish. "So how are you Diana?" She nodded. "I've been well, thank you for asking." Diana responded in an elegant manner. "Anyways, tonight I'll be your guide so if you please-"

"No need for that, Diana. We don't plan on straying away." The young prodigy's eyebrow twitched at being cut off. "Very well, then please help yourselves." She gave them a small curtsy before she walked away from the duo. Diana sighed. She was slightly thankful at what Andrew told her, but she honestly couldn't hold a conversation with the young man.

She took a deep breath, and straightened her back. It was just the start of the gathering and she was already tired.

...

Akko was running, her rabbit ears bobbing on top of her head as she did so. The Clamioh Solais clutched tightly in her arms. She was...conflicted. Her head throbbing, her breath ragged from all the running she did. Unfortunately, she was being cautious because she was suppose to be in her room studying the metamorphosis spell.

Then she read the thing about the Fountain of Polaris, about the big dipper arch. It's her answer. How to become Shiny Chariot, how to remem-

Her thoughts were cut off when someone bumped into her, causing her to fall onto the ground as her nose twitch. "Oww, hey! You should watch where you're-" Akko stopped her shouting when an unfamiliar face looked at her. Green eyes stared at her intently, making her uncomfortable. Then the young man held out a hand and grabbed her rabbit ears.

"GAHHHH!" The young man reluctantly lets go whilst the witch rubs her ears in comfort. "Why the hell did you do that for?!"

"Are those real?" The green eyed man asked. "They aren't real but they're my ears." Akko told him as she sigh, she looked at the other person and saw that he was confused.

"They're magic."

"Ah, I see...Magic." The young man then fixed his posture. "Then I guess I'll excuse myself, miss..." He looks at Akko waiting for her to say her name, but was met with confusion. Then it clicked.

"Atsuko! You can call me Akko. Miss Akko." She cleared her throat. "Kagari Atsuko...Atsuko Kagari, uhhh"

"Andrew Hanbridge."

...

This was not Atusko Kagari's day. First, she managed to put a spell on Andrew that turned his ears into a donkey ears and with matching tail on his back, Second, Akko had to make the green eyed man to tag along as to avoid being scolded, third, they were chased by a polar bear. A polar bear! In Luna Nova! And they nearly died because of it.

Who owns that frigin polar bear? And why? Why in Luna Nova? Just thinking about it makes her think that Luna Nova really is an incredible school.

Miraculously, they had survived the attack when the polar bear decided to tag along and chase them to the top of the Luna Nova tower, causing to fall when the bear leaped and destroyed the path.

" **Paleis Capama!"** A spell was chanted, causing the polar bear, Akko and Andrew to levitate inside the green orb. They softly and safely reached the ground, the bubble bursting as they were.

"What happened?" Akko asked. Then realization hits her. "OH RIGHT MY SHINY ROD!"

"Sorry to bother you when you're busy, but I can't breath." A voice came from underneath her, she looked down and saw that she was sitting on Andrews back. Immediately getting off of him she apologized.

"I'm sorry!" Then something caught her attention. A few meters away from them, a cave like thing was visible, small seven neon green lights on the top, and inside was space and a single stair case.

They walked towards it. "It's the big dipper arch." She whispered. Akko then gathered all the courage and walked inside, her ears twitching, she heard Andrew but didn't turn back. She was too focused. She wanted to know...

It took a while for her to reach the top, and what she first noticed was the glowing orb on the center. Atsuko walked further, nearing the orb. She stared for a moment before she clasped both her hands and closing her eyes. She wished.

"Please...grant me the power of the stars...Please help me...remember." She was silent for a moment, opening one eye, the sight caught her attention. It was a young Chariot doing the same thing as she. The orb showed her what Chariot did when she was her age, mostly failing and learning the magic. It showed her the hard ships that Chariot had to endure in order for her to become a great witch.

Crimson eyes shimmered at what the orb was showing her, then... it changed. The action caused the Akko to take a step back, afraid that she must've done something wrong, but what happened was that the orb was showing her another thing.

Inside the circle were two silhouettes, they were sitting in a patch of flowers and then- Akko found herself in outside. Realizing what has happened, she looked around her, desperate in finding the big dipper arch. But it was hopeless.

"No, no, no, NO!" She shouted, her eyes scanning around. "W-where- You can't! Just when-" "Akko." She heard Andrew beside her, she looked at him and saw that he was looking at her with worry. "Andrew, did you see? The second one, the one where-"

"I didn't see anything." The young Hanbridge stated. "Are you alright?" Akko stared at him, before she dropped to the ground. ' _I can't remember...why?'_ She thought, and wasn't aware of the tears that had streamed down her face once again.

"Akko, did something happen?" The young man asked. The crimson eyed witch stared at an empty space. "Let's...let's just go..."

...

Walking back to her dorm room, Akko had her head down. Why wasn't there a single thing memory where her and Diana were together when they were still kids but she could remember her childhood?

She bit her lip. Her foot steps echoing along the empty hallways. Andrew had left just a little while ago, telling her that he would head back at the gathering to meet his father. He asked her one more time if she was alright and she told him she was fine.

She just wanted to be alone. The weight in her shoulders weighing further, her crimson eyes dull and empty. Her rabbit ears flattening on top of her head, and her nose to twitch.

Akko was unusually too down. She was supposed to have her answers why she couldn't remember not further the problem that's been bugging her. She sighed, she just wanted to-

Her thoughts were cut off when someone bumped into her...again.

"Acchan." A familiar voice called out, snapping her attention in front of her, she saw Diana looking at her with surprise. "Why do you have rabbit-" The blue eyed witch gasped when Akko suddenly hugged her tightly.

"Acchan?" She called out but was met with silence. Bringing her hands up, she placed them on the burgundy haired girl's back. "Did something happen?" Silence. "Are you okay?" This time, her childhood friend shook her head.

Caressing Akko's hair, she hummed a soft tune. The tune was something her mother used to hum when she was a kid ever time she feels down, she noticed it was working when Akko was relaxing in the embrace.

"Acchan." Pulling away from the hug, Diana looked at her childhood friend. "Do you want to go to my room?"

...

Diana was preparing tea for her and Akko, as her friend was seated on the edge of her bed being unusually quiet. "Here you go." Passing the tea cup, the crimson eyed girl thanked her and carefully grabbing the tea.

She took a sip and felt herself relax, she could feel Diana's presence beside her, and that also made her relax. Closing her eyes, Akko could smell the faint Lavender scent of the blue eyed witch beside her. It...made her relax.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Diana suggested, but Akko shook her head. She frowned. Aren't they suppose to share what's bothering the other. But she could understand if that's what Akko wishes.

"Hey, Diacchan." Akko whispered, settling the cup on the table. "Hmm?"

"Can I hug you?" The blue eyed witch barely opened her mouth when she found herself trapped in another embrace, as she felt arms wrapped around her waist. Causing the both of them to fall down on the young Cavendish's mattress. Diana's breath hitched for a moment, she was about to speak when she heard Akko's soft cries. Her heart clenched, at the sound.

' _What in the nine happened?'_ She thought as she stayed silent, turned to face the crimson eyed witch then returned the hug. Humming the same tune a while ago and feeling her childhood friend relax. She played with Akko's tresses as she continued to hum. Then she noticed the patterned breathing coming from the other witch.

She looked down and saw Atsuko was asleep, she smiled lightly. She leaned down and kissed the other girl's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Acchan." Closing her own eyes, the sound of Akko's breathing lulls her to sleep.

Then she opened her eyes.

' _Wait, did I just kiss Acchan?'_

* * *

 **Grazie per il supporto a tutti. That was a horrible.**


	7. Chapter 7

Akko was in bliss. She felt warm and protected, the fain scent of lavender surrounds her. Her lips tugged into a smile, burying her face further in the unbelievable soft and warm pillow. Then she heard the pillow moan slightly.

' _Wait... pillows don't moan.'_ She thought, her heart dropping in nervousness. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Diana's sleeping face, nothing wrong there. What was wrong was that her face was buried on her chest with the blue eyed witch's hands wrapped around her protectively.

She couldn't breathe, suddenly the air was quickly cutting off short. The crimson eyed witch tried to untangle herself from the clutches of the other witch, but it only cause Diana to furrow her eyebrows and tighten her hold on Akko. This was nice, sure. But it was quite deadly due to the fact that the burgundy haired girl was slowly suffocating.

Akko stopped struggling as soon as she found a more comfortable spot, in which where she could breath. She took in a lot of breath then giggled. She didn't know Diana could be a hugger. But then again...how could she know if she forgot?

Frowning, Akko furrowed her eyebrows slightly. Why couldn't she remember anything between her and her childhood friend, when she could remember everything in her past? It's odd. Why is it only that memory missing?

Akko kept thinking and thinking. So much so that she didn't notice a certain pair of blue eyes were observing her. Diana frowned at the sight, removing a hand around Akko, she extended her index finger and pushed it in between Akko's brows, surprising her.

"You're furrowing, you know that might give you wrinkles. Isn't being serious my job?"

"D-Diacchan." The crimson eyed girl said in shock, then she smiled nervously. "I wasn't..." She trailed off, lost in another train of thought. The prodigy sighed, removing her index finger of Akko's forehead, she leaned in and bumped both their foreheads.

The crimson eyed witch snapped out of her reverie, then blushed at the close distance of the other witch. "What ails you, Acchan?" Diana said looking directly at Akko's own.

Atsuko averted her gaze towards the piercing blue, pushing the other witch away slightly. "I-It's nothing."

"Accha-"

"Diacchan, please, it's really nothing." Akko smiled brightly, but it somehow looked forced. "See?" Diana frowned slightly, she knows something was up. It was so Akko to try and hide her problems, even if she always does a terrible job. The prodigy's attention was alerted when she felt her childhood friend pull away and sit up.

"Anyways, I should go...We wouldn't want your teammates to find me here right?" The crimson eyed witch smiled at her once again. Sitting up straight, Diana shook her head.

"Nonsense, I could careless about that Acchan. Not when you're not-"

"Diana, I told you I'm fine." Akko said in a slightly harsh tone, her smile vanishing, abruptly making the blue eyed witch stop her sentence. Standing up, the burgundy haired girl gave her childhood friend a quick hug. "I need to go to Professor Ursula, so I'll see you later, okay?" Returning the embrace, Diana nodded slightly.

As soon as the hug broke, Akko left without another word.

...

They didn't meet again that day, much to Diana's disappointment. Hannah and Barbara asked if something was wrong because she was frowning more than usual, which was of course replied to with a reassurance that she's fine.

Walking towards the botanical garden, once she entered, the sight of the Jennifer tree gave her a feeling of relief. She walked closer and placed a palm on the tree. She was worried about Acchan. There was something that her childhood friend was not telling her.

Does Akko not...trust her?

Diana shook her head, trying to remove the thought in her head. Sighing, she turned and leaned her back on the tree, closing her eyes as she did so. Some thing is troubling Acchan and she couldn't do anything, it pains her to think of that. Why can't Akko just tell her what happened? Why can't Akko just trust her?

Uneasiness looms over her. She reached over to her pocket, procuring a small box. Opening the said box, revealed a flower ring, wave of calmness washed over her. Looking down she stared at the flower ring that Akko made for her. She still have it all these years ago, casting a spell to preserve it making it look like it was freshly made. All those years when her and the crimson eyed witch separated, she had the habit of bringing it with her every single day. The reason being, it feels that she was never alone.

Blue eyes scanned through the small ring, it had shrunk as growth caught up to her. Retrieving her wand from her sash, she pointed it to the ring and cast a spell to resize it perfectly for her ring finger.

As it finish, Diana sheathed her wand back to her sash and stared at the flower ring in her hand. She smiled, then with gentle touch, she slipped it on to her right ring finger.

She felt at ease, she felt safe.

Staring up to the rustling leaves of the Jennifer memorial tree, her index finger tracing the flower ring. She trust Akko. If she doesn't want her to know, then...she'll wait until she's ready to tell her what the problem is.

...

"Metamorphi Fasciese!" Akko shouted, a cloud of smoke surrounds her then in her place was a small lamely built mouse. The odd mouse squeaked before it popped into another cloud of smoke. "GAHHH another failure!" Ursula Callistis smiled worriedly at her student. "M-Maybe it'll work after you take a break?"

"N-No, I have to perfect this." The crimson eyed girl panted, eyes growing heavy, she shook her head to remove her tiredness. The professor sighed, she walked towards her student and cast her another worried gaze. "But you've been at it for five straight hours, Akko. Surely, you're tired." The crimson eyed girl ignored her professor, proceeding in performing the magic, the results were the same.

"A-Akko, if you keep this up you'll-"

"N-No, one...one...one more time..." Akko trailed off, fatigue catching up to her, her knees giving out as she dropped to the ground panting heavily. "Akko!" The blue haired woman rushed to her student. "I told you-" The crimson eyed witch's patterned breathing cut the professor off.

"Oh Akko, you shouldn't over work yourself."

.

Crimson slowly opened, taking in an unfamiliar ceiling. She turned to the side and saw Ursula sitting beside her as she smiled gently. "You're awake, are you feeling okay?" Akko nodded shyly, slightly ashamed to have collapsed in front of her teacher. "Good, now I want you to take it easy and take a rest, you've overworked your body and you almost depleted your magic." The younger witch remained silent. "Is something troubling you, Akko?"

Crimson met red. Then with a shook of her head, Ursula sighed. "Are you sure? You know I'm open to all sorts of problem. I'm sure I could lend you an ear." The older witch finished with a motherly smile. Hesitating for a moment, Akko opened her mouth, then closed it.

"You don't have to if you really don't-"

"I'm scared." Akko started, cutting off the blue haired woman. "I-I'm scared of...not remembering." Ursula watched the pained expression of her student's usually cheerful face, she worries. "I don't even know how I couldn't remember that memory but everything seemed to do so. I don't even know anything about her..." Akko finished, preventing to let any tears fall. Ursula eyes slightly widened, nervousness and dread filled her quickly. It can't be can it?

"M-May I ask what it is?"

"What?"

"The memory." Akko looked at her professor, then she looked down. "A childhood memory. How I met my childhood friend and...and...everything we spent time together." Her happiest memory.

The dark blue haired professor bit her lip. "I'm...I'm sorry to hear that." The crimson eyed witch shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong, I did. I forgot." Ursula stood up in her chair and engaged her student in a hug. "It's alright, everything will be alright." The older witch soothed the other girl, gently caressing her back.

Ursula held her younger student protectively whilst feeling an ache in her chest as it fills her with guilt, she calmed Akko down after a few moments then that's when she decided to pull away.

"Are you feeling better?" The crimson eyed witch nodded. "A little bit." The woman smiled. "You know Akko, you're strong."

"Huh?"

"You're strong, Akko. I admire that about you." Ursula said in a motherly tone. "You never let anything bring you down, and even if you do hit a wall, you never gave up on trying until the obstacle is over." Akko watched her professor speak, then she decided to take her turn. "But...I don't know what to do..." The red eyed woman smiled knowingly. "You know what to do, Akko. You want to know why?" Her student nodded, staring at her intently. "Because I believe in you. I'm sure your friends also do so."

"You... believe in me?" The older witch nodded with a gentle smile. "Of course I do." Ursula placed a hand on top of Akko's head. "It's your magic. So whatever your problems are, you're going to find the solution to it. Because a believing heart is your magic."

Crimson eyes widened, she could feel her heart suddenly thump in excitement. How could she have forgot? Believing is her magic... She looked at her professor then suddenly lunge forward and trapped her surprised professor in a hug, grinning and laughing heartily. "Professor Ursula, thank you!"

"A-Akko-"

"ACCHAN!" Diana Cavendish suddenly opened the door, freezing at what she was witnessing. "What is going on here?" Ursula pushed her student away and stood up, smiling at the blue eyed witch. "It's nothing, Miss Cavendish, I was just telling Akko to rest up." Turning back to the crimson eyed witch she smiled then back to the prodigy. "Well, I'll take my leave and leave both of you be." Ursula walked towards the door, walking past the heiress, who was watching the professor a little bit cautiously. "Goodbye professor." Diana said, which was responded by another smile from the woman before the older witch closed the door.

Turning to her childhood friend, she frowned. Akko averted her gaze, smiling nervously as she rubbed the back her neck. "Uhhh, hi?" The crimson eyed witch started, the heiress walked towards the other witch and pinched her cheeks.

"D-Diacchan?!"

"I told you to take care of yourself." Akko groaned as Diana added more pressure on her cheek before releasing the witch, Atusko rubbing her slightly sore cheeks and apologized once more.

Diana sat beside her childhood friend and flicked her forehead, surprising the other girl for the second time. "That's for making me worry."

"I'm sorry, Diacchan, I promise-"

"Don't keep a promise you can't keep." Diana's words made Akko's eyes widened, then she hung her head low. The blue eyed witch noticed the sudden change of the other girl. "I'm sorry...That was insensitive of me..." Diana whispered.

Akko shook her head." It's fine." She gave the other girl a pained smile. "It's...fine." The blue eyed witch bit her lip in guilt, slowly she trapped the other witch into a hug.

"I'm sorry for saying that, I...you probably have a lot in your mind and I was being insensitive. I just worry. A lot. Because I don't want to lose you." She finished, feeling Akko return the hug. "Hmm." Burying her face on Diana's locks, relaxing as the smell of lavender invaded her nose once again. Pulling away, the blue eyed witch gave her childhood friend a smile. "Don't do that again okay? Depleting your magic is really dangerous."

"I won't I pro-" Akko paused. "...don't worry."

"Acchan-" Diana's sentence stopped when she felt her childhood friend take her right hand and examined the ring that was on her ring finger. Ah. She must've forgot to take it off in a rush of going to the infirmary, for some reason, Akko looking at the ring made her heart race a little. "What is this?"

Then her heart drop. "Eh?" What...is happening? Akko doesn't know...

Crimson looked up to find Diana looking at her with a pained expression, realization hits her. "D-Diacchan...I'm sorry...I can't..." Akko clutched her head, mentally kicking herself.

"I can't remember." Blue eyes widened at the revelation, is this what's been eating Akko up? Because she couldn't...

"I'm sorry, I can't remember anything. I can't remember anything from _our_ past." Finally letting tears fall from the corner of her eyes, she tightened her hold on Diana's hand as the blue eyed witch watched her childhood friend cry. She sat frozen, unable to do anything as the other girl weep in front of her. Then she opened her mouth.

"I-you gave me this ring." The blue eyed witch said gently, Akko then looks at her in shock. "I did?" Diana nodded. "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The crimson eyed witch apologizes in a chant, then she felt herself being hugged once again. "Don't...apologize." The heiress said, slight pain could be heard in her voice.

"I trust you. If you don't remember then...we'll...we'll make new memories together once again. And trust me on my word that it'll be better, much better from the past. So please, don't apologize." Diana finished, her heart hammering in her chest. Akko tightened her hold on her childhood friend.

"Diacchan...I'm so sorry..." The blue eyed witch shushed Atsuko, caressing her back in hopes of calming her down. "I know, Acchan, I know."

* * *

 **Well shit, this is way shorter than the other chapters, excluding ch.1. Frikin hell.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fair warning, I'm really bad at outfit description. So if you haven't watched episode ten then...go watch it I guess, to let you have an idea on what the hell they're wearing.**

* * *

Diana sighed as she placed the letter down her desk, leaning back to relax her back. She massaged her forehead, it's been a few weeks since Akko told her that she had lost some memories and along those few weeks nearly had the crimson eyed girl drop out of school, due to her failing grade in almost every subject. Thankfully Professor Ursula was there.

Then there was that mushroom thing Akko told her about, where her roommate, Sucy, can't seem to wake up and she have to go into the cognitive world to save her and came close to kissing original cognitive Sucy. There's also where the red team accidentally woke up the dead, who turned out to be Principal Holbrooke's father, they were thanked by the principal but they were also punished as reviving the dead is forbidden.

Diana frowned, she remembered Akko talking about her coming in close to kissing her roommate, and for some reason...she doesn't like that. The heiress shook her head, no she shouldn't think that way, besides Akko and Miss Manbavaran are just friends... And it's not like she l-l-loike her childhood friend right? It's just merely because they're friends... She shook her head once more, trying to remove the thought from her head.

She straightened her back once again, returning to the letter sitting on her desk. With a sigh, she reached out to her letter opened and took out the paper inside to read it.

It seems like the Hanbridge is hosting the annual party, and her family just so happens to be somehow connected with the Hanbridge. The prodigy sighed, she could choose not to come, but then it will be reported back in the mansion and her Aunt would catch wind of it. She rather not deal with her relative and just deal with this party.

Standing up she brewed herself some tea, and walked towards her window to look outside, she took a sip from her darjeeling tea. It is a wonderful day, through which Akko told her that her and the rest of her team would go to Blytonbury to fetch her roommate Miss Manbavaran's package.

She sighed, Hannah and Barbara started getting ready as they too were invited to the ball, something about her inviting some of her friends. Actually, thinking about it, the way to the Hanbridge manor will pass through Blytonburry, so she may have the chance to encounter Akko before heading towards the party.

"Diana, aren't you going to get ready?" The blue eyed witch snapped her attention to her left and saw Hannah now wearing an orange dress... Anyways, Diana gave her a nodded then a smile.

"I'll be with you in a few minutes."

...

"An enchanted..." Lotte trailed off.

"Cupid bee?" Akko finished, staring at the jar contained bee on Sucy's lap with ice cream on the corner of her mouth. "Hmm, I ordered a poison bee, but they sent me this by mistake." The pale skinned girl sighed. "Anyone who gets stung by this bee will fall in love with the first person they see."

"Huh? Isn't that dangerous?" Lotte asked, now looking at her teammate who shrugged.

"I guess, I mean if a poison bee stings you, you die. So I guess love love bee is dangerous." The Finnish with and the Japanese witch stared at their Sucy in disbelief. The Filipino witch furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to send it back?" Asked the girl with glasses, perking up Akko thought of a genius idea, well...to her at least. "Well since we have it, why don't we let it sting someone!"

"Like who?" Lotte adjust her glasses.

"Like Akko?" Sucy said in a smirk, to which the crimson witch pouts. She sets her gaze towards the bee once again. "Cupid bee, huh." Then a car honked in their direction, snapping her attention forward, a jet black limousine parked itself in front of them.

For a few moment, nothing was happening, then the back door opened. In stunning dresses, Hannah and Barbara stepped out of the car with smirk etched on their faces as they looked at the red team in mockery.

"Oh, it's Akko." Hannah started.

"What's those dresses for?" The orange haired witch took a step forward. "Oh this? We got invited by the Earl of Hanbridge's mansion." Then followed by Barbara. "His son Andrew won a prestigious award, thus leading to a celebration." The black haired girl finished.

"Andrew?" Who was that again? Then it clicked, ah, he's that guy who tagged along when I found the big dipper arch. Her thoughts were disturbed when the car door opened once again. This time, blue greeted them. Blue heels witch matching blue stunning dress, Diana Cavendish stepped out of the car.

Akko stared at her childhood friend, wondering how can Diana be unbelievably beautiful. "綺麗な" Akko whispered, her language slipping back to Japanese.

"Lovely!" Lotte said in admiration, Sucy just sat there not caring. "Y-You're going to Diac- Diana?"

Hannah smirked. "Of course, the Hanbridge and the Cavendish holds an illustrious bloodline." Then she was backed up by none other that Barbara, again. "They're families have been linked for over five hundred years." Ignoring her teammates, blue eyes walked over to where Akko was sitting, whipped out a white handkerchief. "You're a messy eater, Miss Kagari." She said in a gentle manner, wiping the remnants of ice cream on the corner of the burgundy haired witch's mouth.

Hannah and Barbara watched, their eyes almost bulging out. Lotte and Sucy staring with wide eyes. As soon as she made sure Akko's face was clean she smiled once again.

"Hannah, Barbara let's go home early tonight, I want to be able to study since my session is disturbed by this party." Diana said. "I'll see you later." She whispered to the crimson eyed witch, who was frozen in her place. With that, she turned around to find her teammates looking at her in shock, she shook her head and beckoned them to follow her, through which they nodded vigorously. The remaining blue team members looked back once again and gave Akko a small glare before entering the vehicle.

As the limousine rode off, Akko stared at the path the vehicle took. Then she immediately stood up. "Alright! We're going to that party!"

"What?!" Lotte shouted in shock.

"Aren't you annoyed? They always make fun of us! They're always the one to get all the privilege!" The crimson eyed witch shouted, in actuality she isn't really annoyed or something, well...to Hannah and Barbara maybe.

"Are you sure that's you're reason or you just want to see you're childhood friend in that dress?" Sucy asked with a smirk. Then Akko stuttered. "W-What are you talking about? I mean, yeah, sure, Diana looked gorgeous, but I swear it's not that." The pale skinned gave her an unimpressed look.

"Are you-"

"Let's just get a damn dress."

...

Arriving the Hanbridge mansion, Diana sighed. She really didn't want to be here, more so that the Hanbridge aren't too fond of witches , thus her being invited here was just because she have to do so in order to maintain a good face for the Cavendish house.

Stepping out of the limo, she was greeted by the butlers. Almost immediately, she could feel eyes on her. She didn't like it one bit, it made her extremely uncomfortable. ' _Remember to maintain posture and be confident.'_ She reminds herself. Hannah and Barbara were trailing behind her, they were, as they would put it, checking some of the other boys out, which she sighed.

She just want to head back to Luna Nova and study, possibly meeting her childhood friend first. "Ah, Miss Cavendish." A middle aged man called out. Turning her gaze to that direction, she greeted the said person. "Mister Heathstone." She nodded in acknowledgement.

"How are you? The last time I saw you, you were just a babe."

"Well, time do pass sir, and I presume you're doing well with your business?" The man gave a hearty laugh. "Oh why of course, we have some of the witches help us with the business, I'm grateful for that." She smiled, "I'm sure the witches are grateful too, sir."

"So Miss Cavendish, did you bring someone with you? I brought my wife with me, but she's busy talking with the Lockhearts." The man took a sip from his champagne. "I did, sir." She beckoned her friends to come closer. "May I introduce you to Mr. Heathstone, girls. These are Miss Hannah England and MIss Barbara Praker."

Her teammates bowed. "Nice to meet you Mr. Heathstone." Heathstone nodded with a gentle smile. "Why what wonderful friends you have there-" His words were cut off when they heard a loud boom outside, the butlers and guards were taking off to handle the situation, and she swear she heard something about a monstrous squirrel.

"My what could be happening?" Heathstone asked, then returned her gaze towards the younger girl. "Well, Miss Cavendish, it was nice talking to you, but I believe my wife is beckoning for me to talk to the Lockhearts. Farewell." He gave a wave then walked towards Mrs. Heathstone.

"Well, now that we're here, please help yourselves, girls." Hannah and Barbara nodded. "How about you Diana?" The orange haired girl asked.

"Don't worry about me, I still have matters to attend to." She smiled at them but then she noticed that her teammates were looking at something, or rather someone, behind her.

Turning around, she was met by the sight of Akko munching on the food from the table, her teammates standing awkwardly beside her as people gave them a look.

' _What are they doing here?'_ She thought, then Barbara voiced it out for her. "What are you doing here?" The crimson eyed witch, dressed in a pink dress..., turned her attention towards their direction. Swallowing the food. "What? A girl can't go to a party?" She said in a smug face, causing Hannah and Barbara's face to twitch and for Diana to hold back a laughter.

"What is going on here?" Andrew Hanbridge said, as he walked to their direction. He focused his gazed on Akko. "And I don't remember giving you any invitation." The crimson eyed witch scowled at him. "Well think of it as thanks for last time." What? What was last time? Diana looked at Andrew then Akko.

How did they know each other?

"Well, last time, you almost got us killed." Akko rolled her eyes.

"Pshh, we're not aren't we?" Andrew sighed. "Well, as much as I enjoyed this...conversation, it's best you leave now." As he said that, Sucy brought out the jar contained bee, taking off the lid and freeing the bee from it's prison.

"What? You can't just make us leave when we just got here." The young Hanbridge scoffed. "Please, you're not even invi- ugh!" Andrew felt a stinging sensation on the back of his neck, forcing him to kneel down. The people around them stopped to stare at the son of the Earl, worried.

"Eh? Andrew! Hey are you alright?!" The crimson eyed witch asked, kneeling down to his level. With his head hung low, he slowly lifted his head and then, like magic, he sets his gaze to the most beautiful maiden he's ever seen.

"Oh, how could I ever let you leave, when you've occupied my heart?" Andrew started, he took Akko's hands on his own, surprising the burgundy haired girl and making other people gasp. Diana stood with wide eyes, at what was happening in front of her. Then her heart clenched. What was going on?

"I can't believe Andrew fell in love." Frank said with a smile, his three other companion smirked at each other. "Well it's bound to happen someti- ugh!" The four of them knelt down as they felt a stinging sensation on the back of their neck. They lifted their head, coincidentally, Lotte was running in front of them.

"Wait!" She said trying to call out to Akko, and it was the most angelic thing they've ever heard. "Oh fair maiden!" "You are the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"Please tell us your name!" The four young men asked in unison. She took a step back. "L-Lotte."

"Oh, what a beautiful name!"

"Miss Lotte!"

The Finnish witch sweat dropped, damn Sucy and her cupid bee.

...

Back to Diana, she clenched her hand in exasperation. She knows that a cupid bee was flying around somewhere, she knows that the cause of Andrew's action was the cupid bee's fault. But...

She can't help but feel strange when she saw her childhood friend with that- that bloody Hanbridge! She narrowed her gaze when the Andrew asked Acchan for a dance _and_ have the nerve to tell Akko to profess her love with a kiss.

The heiress bit her lip, why was she feeling this way?

Thankfully, Sucy, gave her childhood friend a solution to end this madness, all Akko's got to do is swat the bee with a magical swatter. Easier said than done. Diana sighed, her teammates just recovered from having fainted, and they kept muttering about how it is impossible for the young Hanbridge to fall for _Akko_ of all people.

Diana asked the two to help her search for a bee, which they agreed. She told them to be wary of their surroundings as a single sting would make situations worst.

Her footsteps echoed along the empty hallways, her cold blue eyes searching thoroughly through every corner, unaware of the flying bee just above her head. The insect got closer to her exposed arm, and slowly, the bee injects it's stinger.

"Urk!" Diana fell to the floor, just in time for Akko to find her with the swatter on hand. Seeing her childhood friend on the ground, Akko immediately runs towards her.

"Diana!" She shouted, placing a hand on the heiress's shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asks in worry, then slowly Diana lifted her gaze to meet with Akko's crimson one's. She was...starstruck.

Slowly, she lifted her hand and placed it on Akko's cheek lovingly, making the crimson eyed witch freeze. "Oh, Acchan. Your brightness never seem to amaze me, my day shines whenever you walk by and just your presence makes me complete." The heiress felt her heart thump painfully. "Our separation may have pained me but now-" Diana grabbed hold of Akko's right hand, placing a kiss on her palm, causing the other witch to blush. "the puzzle in my heart is finished, you're my missing last piece."

Just as she said that, her teammates and Akko's own arrived. Then the blue eyed witch smiled at the crimson eyed witch as she felt her heart skip a beat. "Acchan...I love you." Then the young Cavendish add it off with a peck on the cheek, her teammates freezing then for a few seconds they fainted for a second time.

Akko looked at her with wide eyes, her heart racing. What the-? She looked down and placed a hand on her chest. What the hell is this feeling?! Her childhood friend was now looking at her in a slight pained expression.

"Acchan...don't you love me too?"

"Eh?! Ah! W-Well it's- it's-!" Sucy snickered at the sight, oh hell, this the best party she's ever been in since forever. Thank you mistaken package.

Akko was having a crisis, she couldn't say she doesn't love Diana, well she does but as a friend! A-And besides, e-even if it's true, she rather not have it with the help of that damn cupid bee.

No, she doesn't like her childhood friend like that...does she? She glanced at her Diacchan, and just...stared unconsciously. ' _まあ…彼女は美しいで_ _す_ '

Then she snapped out of it, she shook her head then stood up. Diana looks up at her with those sparkling blue eyes, no, the cupid bee is still around, she have to kill it.

"Wait Acchan, where are you going?" The heiress called out, as she watched her childhood friend run away leaving her teammate with her. Diana placed a hand in her thumping chest and whispered. "Acchan..."

...

After the conversation with Andrew outside the fountain, inside the ballroom was in havoc. Everyone was almost in love with one another, and there was even a relationship between a human and a dog! What?!

Akko panted in exhaustion, the swatter clenched in her hand. What does she do now? She can't find the bee and now everything was a disaster. Then she saw the bee. Running to tail the insect, she swats bee, but all she hit was air.

The insect flew towards the nearby piano, where the bee easily dodge her attempts, the swatter hits the keys creating an unpleasant sound. The bee flew inside the body of the piano, just in time for the Earl of Hanbridge to arrive.

"What is going on here?" Paul Hanbridge's voice boomed through the ballroom. He walked in front to the commotion and saw Akko.

"She's apparently from Luna Nova Academy." His butler said, then the Earl scoffed. "I demand you to leave immediately." The crimson eyed witch clutched the swatter in her hands, gulping nervously at the eyes of the man.

Then Andrew walks in, closing the door behind him."Ladies and Gentlemen, there has been a misunderstanding." He said, Akko looks at him gratefully. "A bee is on the lose and she's here trying to exterminate it."

"What a bee?"

"That's dangerous."

The young Hanbridge smiled. "Well, as she's fighting with the bee, I'll play a piece for all of you, Flight of the bumblebee if you will."

...

After the party, and the bee commotion resolved, Akko and her teammates were back to Luna Nova. The crimson eyed witch sighed in relief. "Ahhhh it's done!" she plopped onto her bed and smiled in contentment.

"I can't believe you did that Sucy." Lotte said, giving the pale skinned girl a look, through which she shrugged. "Come on , without that, that party will be uninteresting."

"Well, yeah, but you know that's dangerous." The Finnish witch said with a sigh, changing into a more comfortable attire. "Yeah Sucy, that was...dangerous." Akko said, trailing off as exhaustion catch up to her. "Akko, you sure are tired."

"Yeah, well when you're chasing a bee it's-"

 _Knock knock knock_

She stopped her sentence and shifted her gaze towards the door, she sighed. "I'll get it." Lotte and Sucy looked at her as the crimson eyed witch stood up and walked towards the door.

Twisting the knob, and opening the door, she was greeted by none other that Diana Cavendish. "Oh," The heiress cleared her throat. "Apologies, is this a bad time?" Akko heard Sucy snickered at her, she turned around to give her roommate a glare then back to her childhood friend.

"Oh, uh, n-no" Akko stuttered, feeling nervous for some reason. "Can we talk?" The prodigy asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure, okay, um..." Mentally kicking herself she shifted awkwardly. "Let me just go get my jacket." Diana nodded, waiting for her childhood friend.

Akko and Diana walked beside each other awkwardly, the crimson eyed witch scratched the back of her neck. "So...what are you doing up late?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" The heiress giggled. "It is my patrol." Akko gave stopped in her tracks. "Wait, but aren't you tired? Shouldn't you be taking a rest?" The prodigy shook her head.

"It's my schedule today, besides I'm not that tired."

"But Diacchan, you should be resting." The crimson eyed witch said. "Don't worry about me, Acchan." Diana said with a smile. "You know for someone who always tells me to take care of herself, you're quite stubborn." Akko said as she snickered. "It's called being responsible." The blue eyed witch crossed her arms.

The two childhood friends laughed, then enjoyed each other's presence. Then Diana embraced her. "Whoa there, are you alright? Do you want to head back?" Akko felt her childhood friend shook her head.

"No, I just feel like hugging you... is that bad?" The heiress asked. Akko felt her heart pick up it's pace, the question made her remember the event earlier. "N-No...No it's not." Diana smiled.

"Good." The blue eyed witch said. They stood there together in the empty hallways of Luna Nova engaged in a hug, then Akko felt the need to tease her childhood friend.

"Wait, is this the ' _talk'_ you're trying to say?" She asked with a smirk, then she felt Diana tighten her hold on her. "Yeah, is that bad?" Crimson eyed widened, her heart thumped in her chest. With a blush, she casts her gaze to the side, thank God Diana was hugging her.

"N-No..."


	9. Chapter 9

Oh no.

Is she having a crush?

That can't be...right? It's impossible, well not technically. But still, is she really crushing on her childhood friend?

Atsuko Kagari bit her lip, as she sat in uneasiness. The lecture of Professor Badcock fell upon deaf ears of the crimson eyed girl. When did it start? Was it because of how Diana care for her own good? Was it because of how gentle her childhood friend was? But they're both girls, what would Diacchan think of her?

This is hopeless and frustrating.

Groaning, the hopeless witch tapped her fingers on the desk. Akko peered through her shoulder, immediately catching the sight of the great Cavendish. Of course, the other witch was busy taking notes, crimson eyes watched how Diana looked serious on her work and how the British witch would tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

In just pure, unfortunate, coincidence. Blue met crimson, instantly making Akko avert her gaze and turn her attention back to the professor. She could feel her face heating up and how heart skipped a beat when they briefly locked eyes. What a pain in the butt. This was definitely a new feeling. Almost to the point of annoyance.

' _It's that stupid bee's fault.'_ She thought irritably. ' _If Diana hadn't been stung, then she wouldn't say those words.'_ Akko groaned, bashing her head on the desk, causing the students to look at her in surprise and confusion.

"Miss Kagari," Professor Badcock's voice made the crimson eyed girl jolt in her seat. "Y-Yes!"

"I know that you tend to not listen to a word I say, but please have the decency to at least pretend you are or you could also pay attention in my discussion. That way you might actually pass this subject." The old witch finished. "I'm sorry," Atsuko said, she wanted to sink in the ground so bad.

...

"Akko, you were weird in class today, did something happen?" Lotte asked in worry. Atsuko sighed, too distracted at her own thoughts to pay any attention. Sucy, the wise, observed her teammate intently, while feeling a smirk coming up her features.

The mushroom loving witch had noticed the crimson eyed witch's slightly strange behavior ever since they came home from the bee incident. It's not really that hard to put two and two together, Akko didn't react the same way with Andrew as she did Diana, when the two aristocrats confessed their undying love for her quite dumb teammate.

"You know she doesn't hear you. She's too busy in her own world." Sucy said, shrugging. The Finnish witch turned to look at the Filipino witch then back to the burgundy haired witch.

"Akko." Lotte called out, but the Japanese witch was dazed.

"Akko." She called out a little louder this time, still nothing.

"Akko!" Lotte shouted, earning looks from student passing by. Giving a soft apology, she saw that Atsuko has yet to pay attention. The Finnish witch looked at her other teammate, who was busy snickering but stopped when Lotte looked at her for help. Sucy sighed. Reaching out for Akko's shoulder to stop her, the mushroom loving witch settled herself in front of her teammate.

Sucy inhaled then- "Diana."

"Wh-What? Where?" Akko frantically looked left and right but found her childhood friend nowhere in sight, instead a smirking Sucy and a staring Lotte greeted her.

"I-I mean, ughh m-my rival?"

"Really? Since when did that happen? For all I know, you two always flirt with each other." The Filipino witch said with a smirk, as she removed her hand from the crimson eyed girl's shoulder.

"S-Shut up! We, uh, we aren't flirting!" Sucy shrugged, slithering beside Akko, as the girl grumbled with red hue framing her face. The Finnish witch, who was unusually quiet, went notice by Sucy.

She raised a brow.

"Oh?" Interesting. ' _But I shouldn't assume if there's no proof_.' The Filipino witch thought, another smirk coming up on her features, revealing her unusually sharp teeth.

...

Ursula Callistis sweat dropped as Akko rant about, well, Diana Cavendish. Red eyes peeked at the clock hanging on the wall, she chuckled uncomfortably, it has been two hours since her student barged in her room, startling her poor familiar.

"-so what do I do, Professor?" Ursula snapped on her daze. "I'm sorry, what?" Akko pouted. "Professor!" She whined, as the older witched gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Akko, I kind of zoned out. What is it again?"

"I was wondering why Diana suddenly looked really pretty." Akko said, her face showed slight aggravation. "It's not like she changed something, was she wearing make up? Did she have a haircut?"

Ursula raised a brow. Is her student actually crushing on the pride of Luna Nova?

"When did this start?" The professor asked, as the young witch snapped her attention back to the older witch. " I don't know, but since we came back from Andrew's party-"

"Hanbridge? You were invited?" Akko shook her head. "No, but I, _we_ came either ways."

"And they let you?" Ursula said. "Well, no, but that didn't stop us though." The professor sweat dropped, what a risky thing to do. Especially in the mansion of Paul Hanbridge? It's really a wonder how Akko could do it without hesitation.

"You mentioned Andrew Hanbridge's party..." Ursula trailed off, waiting for the young girl to continue, to which the girl perked up. "Yeah, Sucy had this illegal bee that could make people fall in love if ever they got stung." Akko heard a gasp coming from the woman.

"A cupid bee? Why do you have that?"

"Well, it's not mine and it was delivered by mistake. Sucy was suppose to have the poison bee." Another gasp. "What in the nines?" Akko nodded. "I know, why a love love bee?" The woman shook her head frantically.

"No Akko, having those kinds of thing without the supervision of the school is forbidden." The professor lectured. "I know, I know, but it's dead- wait, I just realized I just blurted all that to a teacher." Akko's eyes widened. "Please no detention!"

"Relax, I'll let this one slide. So you were saying about what happened in the party?"

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite teacher?" Ursula chuckled. "Well, this will be the first." The Japanese witch giggled. "What happened in the mansion was chaotic. People falling in love here and there all because of an insect, then it got-" She paused, then blushed slightly when she remembered what happened. "-it got Diana."

"Oh." Akko nodded. "Yeah, she acted all mushy and love sick when she saw me. It was kind of scary." _'but also kind of cute in a way.'_ The crimson eyed witch said, not at all realizing herself smiling slightly. Ursula raised her eye brows, well this is certainly interesting indeed. But if the victim who got stung was affected by the bee, then that could only mean one thing.

"What could it mean Professor Ursula?" The older witch frowned slightly, and went unnoticed by the young girl in front of her. She smiled at Akko to reassure her student. "It's normal for the victim to act all, mushy, if they're stung by the cupid bee. Much like the poison bee, if it stings you, well, you get poisoned. It's really self-explanatory."

"Oh." Akko managed to say. It was quite...disappointing really, and she doesn't know why she feels this way. But she just shook her head and smiled. "I see, so it's normal. I seriously thought she actually fell in love with me."

"Does that...disappoint you?" The older witch asked, whilst the Japanese witch's eyes widened and shook her head frantically. "N-No! Why would it disappoint me? In fact, we're both girls. Wouldn't that be, I don't know, weird?" Ursula watched her student, and it made her frown.

"Akko, there is nothing weird about who you choose to like." The crimson eyed girl stopped her actions. "I-I know, but, are you implying that I like my childhood friend?"

"I wasn't implying anything," Ursula sighed, she stood up from the chair she's been sitting on, and walked towards the younger girl and caressed her hair. "Are you afraid if you actually do like your friend?" Akko dropped her gaze to the ground. "No, but, I don't know what this is. I could be overthinking this-"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ursula joked. "Ahhh, not you too!" The blue haired woman chuckled. "I'm sorry." Akko huffed. "As I was saying, I could be overthinking this, I mean, I've never like anyone before so I don't really know." She sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry professor, I think I'll go for today." She didn't waste another word and stride towards the door.

"Thanks for everything."

...

Akko walked along the hallways, feeling...conflicted. There was just no way that she likes Diacchan, right? She furrowed her eyebrows, at what her professor said. Why does she feel disappointed?

She shook her head. She's just probably admiring her childhood friend, right? I mean, the girl was basically the princess of the school, so it isn't a surprise that Diana looked pretty and there's also the fact that the blue eyed witch was one of the most reliable student for students and teachers alike.

Diana was just so...responsible and beautiful- Whoa, where did that came from?

Akko sighed, but somehow, her problem was slightly resolved. She's probably impressed at Diana, yeah, that's the answer. She likes her childhood friend as a friend, nothing more. It's really not a difficult problem to answer and Akko might've snorted at herself.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she found herself on the floor wincing when she harshly hit the ground. Who was this careless student? That was rich coming from her of all people. She swore she's gonna give whoever this was a piece of her mi-

"Acc- Akko, I'm so sorry." Diana's voice called out, and Akko was left to stare at those crystalline blue eyes that seems to really shine. She felt her heart skip a beat, and all she could mutter was one single word.

"Shit."

...

Diana gasp when the word rolled out of Akko's mouth. She didn't know her childhood friend could utter such words, did she learn those from O'Neil? She swore that girl was really vulgar and her thinking about the tomboy affecting the Japanese witch made her furious.

"Akko?" She called out, causing the fallen girl to snap out of her reverie. The energetic girl jolted as she stood up. "Huh, Ah, yeah, uh hi Diana!" She shouted just a little bit too loud, making other students passing by look at their direction and for the prodigy to wince at the volume. "Hello, I'm sorry, did I hurt you when I bumped into you?"

The crimson eyed witch shook her head frantically. "N-No! You didn't, it was my fault I wasn't paying any attention." She said, while simultaneously averting her gaze from the blue eyed heiress.

"A-Anyways, what, uh," She cleared her throat, ignoring the heat that was suddenly eminent on her face. "-what are you doing?" Diana analyzed her friend for a moment, adjusting the books that was in her arms. "I was just going to the library to bring these books back." The prodigy said, Akko just stood there nodding and looked anywhere besides the girl in front of her.

"I have free time right now, I could help tutor you in any subjects if you like..." Diana trailed off, somewhat bothered that Akko wasn't looking at her. "I apologize, but did I do something?" The crimson eyed witch immediately looked at her friend, then found herself under the gaze of the blue eyed owner. Akko opened her mouth, then closed, then opened it again. Geez, where are all the words? She really wanted to disappear right now.

"Akko?" She flinched.

"Ohh, ahh, uhm, ahem, n-no! You didn't do anything, a-and I don't need tutor today, b-because, uhh-" Akko's eyes found a small robot, that belonged to Constanze, carrying a small wooden crate full of mechanical parts. "BecauseConstanzeneedhelpsoIreallygottogoandI'llseeyoulater!" She said, instantly bolting towards the robot and taking the box and ran away.

" Wait. those. are. Constanze's. stop." Stanbot said, running to catch up from the energetic witch, but unfortunately, with it's size, all it did was walk faster in an odd manner.

Diana stood in the middle of the hallway, quite stunned at what just happened. She stared at the direction where Akko had run off too and saw Stanbot disappear from the corner. Slowly, the heiress turned and continued to walk towards the library. Her feet felt heavy, and unconsciously, she frowned. Quite disappointed at their brief encounter.

Was it just her or was Acchan avoiding her just now?

Diana held the books closer to her chest, tightening her hold around them.

...

Atsuko Kagari panted heavily, she sets down the box beside her and slide down the floor to catch her breath. She didn't know the bow weight a ton, she could feel her hands hurt from carrying the box for too long, even if it was just minutes.

Akko could feel the beat of her chest, that thuds violently. Hearing it ring from her ears.

No, there was just no way it could be true. She was just caught off guard, is all. Who wouldn't? Diana suddenly popped out of nowhere with her dazzling blue eyes, her soft looking platinum blonde hair with a streaks of mint green and her to die for bod-

"L-let's not go there." She whispered, clutching her head and her eyes widened. Ahhhhhh, no, no! D-Does that mean, she does? No way she liked Diacchan that way right? I mean, they've just known each other for just four months, well...not technically, but you get the point.

Akko stood up and started pacing, her footsteps just as fast as her rapidly beating heart. She chewed her lip in nervousness, she doesn't even know why she's nervous.

No. She can't like Diana. For one, she's a Diana Cavendish, a really well respected student by her fellow students, faculty and staff. She's also amazing in magic, has probably mastered a ton of different languages, could speak a draconian language that help saved the school from Fafnir, and, well, she's really beautiful and kind and funny and-

"Stop it mind." Akko scolded herself, feeling her face burn from the thought.

On the other hand, there she was. Akko Kagari, a student that barely pass any of the subjects, struggles to cast basic spells, is always prone to detention, couldn't even fly her a broom, always messes up potion brewing, steals from the kitchen at night. And somehow, is a childhood friend of the great Cavendish.

It stuns her to think that she was actually the childhood friend of Diana. They were the exact opposites of each other. Diana was calm and collected and Akko was like a fire cracker. Diana was a well respected witch with a noble background and Akko was just Akko.

And yet...

Atsuko smiled. She doesn't mind their differences, in fact, it made it seem like an exciting adventure for her. There were things Diana doesn't know that Akko does and there's a lot about Diana that Akko doesn't, or forgot in this case.

The crimson eyed witch stopped her pacing, her breathing calmed down. Her eyes traveled to the box sitting in the corner, bending down to take it from the ground.

' _I should give this to Constanze.'_ She thought and started to walk towards the room of the green team. Akko suddenly became eager to arrive at the green team dorm, she swore if she saw the small witch, she would hug her, she was seriously like a little grumpy teddy bear. With that thought, she suddenly remembered what happened the night after Andrew's party, when Diana asked if she could talk to her but all she did was give her a hug.

She looked so cut-

Blood crept through her face in full force, and once again, paced for another minute or two.

...

Hannah and Barbara walked side by side, chatting among each other. Exchanging stories, laughing at a topic that fell to Akko and how she always mess up, and to Diana.

"Hey Barbara." The orange haired girl asked, to which the other girl hummed in question. "Didn't you notice that Diana has lately been around Akko?" Barbara gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, isn't it a bit odd? Akko talking leisurely with Diana, like they're friends. And there was that one time when we were headed towards the Hanbridge mansion." Hannah stated, whilst the other barked a laugh. "Are you serious? There's no way Diana would be friends with that magicless witch, it's just not fit or believable. That time you're talking about, it's just Diana being repulsed on how Akko eat so barbaric."

"I guess, but what if it turns out they are? Wouldn't Diana be upset about how we talk bad about Akko?" Barbara sighed. "Hannah, do you even hear yourself? There's just no way Diana and that commoner could ever be friends." Hannah opened her mouth, but the black haired girl beat her to it.

"Diana Cavendish, a descendant of one of the nine olde witch and Akko is just a normal human that found her way in a school for witches even if she doesn't have any magical background. Seriously what was Principal Hoolbrook thinking?" Barbara looked at her friend beside her and stated a fact.

"There's just no way they could be friends."


End file.
